Into Neverland
by phoenixx2229
Summary: Former assassin, turned federal agent, Isabelle, must travel into the depths of Neverland, a government owned underground prison, undercover, in order to save the Director's daughter. While there Belle's past haunts her, and her life takes a drastic turn.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I love prison dystopias so I thought I would put my favorite characters into one! I got some of the ideas from Escape from NY/LA. Belle is also edgy and fierce in this which I think is awesome. I do not own these characters. **

"Let me go in."

"You know I can't do that. It is too dangerous. The people in that place are monsters."

"I'm your best agent, especially when it comes to undercover work." Belle could see the gears running in David's head. She knew he knew that she was their best option. She was the only chance he had at getting his adoptive daughter back. "Sir, David, send me in. I will bring her back."

"I can't risk your life Belle, yes you are one of my best agents, but I can't afford to risk your life, because my daughter made a stupid decision. I still can't believe she would do this."

Belle placed her hand gently on David's shoulder, "Love is madness, you should know that. It makes us do things that we don't understand. Emma is a young girl, who fell in love with a dangerous man."

"Baelfire Gold. Of all men, why did she fall for him." David start raking his hand through his hair. "How am I suppose to tell Mary Margret this? She's going to kill me. It's my fault that they even met."

"With all due respect Sir, it is not your..."

"Yes it is Belle! I should never have brought her here when we captured him! She would have never met him otherwise!" David was practically screaming.

Belle nervously bit down on her bottom lip. She knew that Emma had met Bae Gold before, she could sense it. She could tell by the way Emma looked at him when she saw him in her father's custody. There was some sort of history between them.

"Director Nolan" Belle figured the more professional approach might help her case more. "Please let me bring her home. I know the people in that place, but they do not know me. I will be a ghost, one of them. You know I can blend, there is a reason I am one of your best agents."

Turning to face Belle, David placed both hands on her shoulders. "Belle, I know this is against my better judgement, but you are right. You are the only one who can truly bring Emma home safe. I am not asking as director of the FBI, but I am asking as David, as a friend, as a father, bring her home."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"As you know the prison system has drastically changed in the past decade, we now place all criminals in an underground city that the government built and keeps control over." Archie Hopper, was the FBI's main tech and knew everything about everything, Belle grinned as he continued to brief her on things she already knew.

"Archie, I know all this."

"Belle, I don't think you understand just how dangerous this place is. It isn't called Wonderland."

"Archie, Neverland doesn't scare me, never has, never will. I placed most of the worst prisoners in that place, yet they do not know of my existence." Belle smirked, she knew she was the best. Once upon a time, she used to be one of the world's greatest assassin, that is until she was finally caught and turned by the FBI. They threatened to put her in Neverland, she enjoyed her freedom too much though, and it was nice to invest her talents in something good for a change.

Archie cleared his throat breaking Belle's train of thought. "Belle, are you truly sure about this? If some of the people find out who you are, they will kill you."

"Archie, I will be fine. You forget that I am also a criminal."

Archie blushed and looked to the ground. "It's an easy thing to forget, I can't imagine you hurting a fly."

"That's because I wouldn't, people on the other hand, that's a different story. However, I am happy to say that I never killed an innocent person."

Archie shot Belle a puzzled look, "You were an assassin, doesn't that mean you simply killed for the highest bidder?"

Belle giggled. "I wasn't that kind of assassin, the only reason people refer to me as one, was because of my methods. I simply killed those who were responsible for my parent's death, revenge, pure, simple, revenge. Many people tried to hire me, but I don't work that way. I don't actually enjoy killing people, I just happen to be good at it."

"And now you are one of the best agents and friends I could ever ask for!"

Belle turned and smiled. "David! You truly say the nicest things."

"Only because you deserve them. Still hard to believe you are one of the deadliest people I know.

"Belle, we still need to prep you." Archie still looked nervous, but at least he wasn't begging her to think twice about what she was about to do. "You need to know how the prison works."

Belle sat down and looked up at Archie and David who were now taking their seats across from her. Archie then proceeded to bring things up on the large screen on the far wall.

"This is a layout of Neverland, as you can see it is a large city that roughly houses about 200,000 inmates. Their crimes range from petty theft, to murder, and so on. The city is separated into multiple sections that each have their own leadership. First we have Regina who holds most of the northern section. You may know her by her nickname as "The Evil Queen." According to our records she has killed over thirty people, including her husband, but we doubt we truly know her full back story. She has many followers in Neverland and most likely spies around every corner."

Belle studied the picture the FBI had of Regina. She was a beautiful woman with short black hair, styled as a politician. She also had a ruthless gaze, a piercing look in her eyes, that even made Belle shiver. "I should be able to avoid her if I avoid the north correct? I would rather not get involved with her if possible, unnecessary."

"Her spies should be your only worry when it involves Regina." Belle knew he didn't have pleasant memories when it came to Regina, it was his wife who testified against her to finally seal the deal on her fate. Mary Margaret's father had married Regina, but was eventually killed so she could take over his company, however, she had not realized that there was a witness to his murder. "Be careful when it comes to Regina. If she knows your FBI she'll kill you instantly."

Belle leaned forward and placed her hand on David's arm, forcing him to look into her eyes. "David, do not worry, Regina will not find Emma, you're lucky she's in there with Baelfire, she'll be protected." David gave her a weak smile. "Now Archie, who else is in there? Tell me quickly, I don't appreciate lectures."

"Right, sorry Belle, I forget that you know about these people already." He clicked another button and Regina's file was replaced with another on the screen. "This is Killian Jones, AKA Captain Hook. He's one of the original inmates in Neverland, he declares himself as the overall leader of the city. His area is in the middle of the city, sadly he is nearly impossible to avoid, and he also tries to recruit most of the new inmates. He has a feud with Regina and a grudge against Gold. He'll definitely be interested in you."

Belle studied his picture, making a mental note of his appearance. Short dark hair and bright green eyes. His left hand was missing and in its place was a silver hook. "He certainly looks like the charmer, but I'm sure I can hold my ground against him." Both Archie and David laughed, it was nice seeing them unwind during this troubling time. "I'm assuming Gold holds the last sector of Neverland?"

Right on cue Archie clicked a button and Killian's file was replaced with Gold's. Belle knew who he was, he was legendary, but she actually has never seen him before. Her breath caught slightly, while he certainly did not seem to be the charmer Killian clearly was, he looked wise, which made him seem approachable. Belle's gaze drifted to his eyes, they were a deep brown with a golden hue, enchanting and Belle noticed she couldn't look away. There was something about him, maybe it was that he was forbidden, Belle did like a challenge after all.

After a moment Archie's voice finally broke Belle from her spell, "This is Mr. Gold, AKA Rumpelstiltskin, no one knows his first name, which is a bit odd. He is the newest leader in Neverland, but he controls the entire southern sector, he is highly dangerous and cannot be trusted." Archie clicked another button and a second photo appears on the screen, "This is Baelfire Gold, he is Gold's only family and just a petty thief as far as we know, however, we feel that he was running his father's business while Mr. Gold is in Neverland, could never prove it though. We were able to lock him away for robbery, but we know he's done worse."

David stood up and moved closer to the screen. "You need to get to the southern sector, Emma will surely be there, but we cannot let Gold discover your identity. You'll need to gain his trust to get close to Baelfire and Emma. He may have need for your talents, so sell them."

"Sounds simple enough."

"You'll have some allies in there. We have a couple of agents in there, but we cannot disclose their identities, they should find you though."

"Uhm.. Belle."

"Yes Archie?

"There's some other preparations we have to do."

"Why do you sound so nervous?"

"Well... We're going to have to tattoo you for starters."

Belle smiled gently at Archie. "I'm well aware, don't worry, needles don't scare me."

"But you're going to have permanent Neverland marks on you.."

"Archie, Archie, you need to learn how to calm down. I'm okay with this." Belle couldn't resist the opportunity to bump against Archie, forcing a smile from him.

At that moment another person walked into the room carrying a black case. Archie cleared his throat, "Belle, this is Sarah, she's going to tattoo you."

"Now the real fun begins." Belle stood up and took off her jacket. She could feel the stares from the other three people in the room. She knew they were not expecting the marks on her body. Ever since she started working for the FBI she always made sure to hide her body, she didn't particularly want to flaunt her past while working for the people who wanted to lock her up. There were faint scars all over her arms, they were also elsewhere, but invisible for now. She also had a couple of tattoos on her arms and shoulder blades, visible due to her tank top.

Sarah walked closer to Belle, taking a deeper look at her tattoos. "These are beautiful. Especially on your shoulder blades, what is it?"

"You're only seeing a bit of what's there, but I'm afraid you'll never see the complete picture. It's a little secret." Belle finished the last part of her sentence with a whisper and winked at Sarah. "The tattoo on my left arm is my family's crest." It had double swords with a dragon. "I come from a very old family clearly. On my right wrist I have in Latin, 'Do the brave thing, and bravery will follow' it's an old family motto. The tally marks on my upper arm are as one would guess, the number of people I have killed. I don't ever want to forget that, it would be shameful and against my honor."

Sarah nodded slowly and tore her gaze away from the tally marks, Belle knew there was more there than the FBI was aware of, but it no longer mattered. "I need you to lay down on the table please."

Belle followed instructions and jumped up on the table then proceeded to lay down on her back. She stretched her left forearm out, waiting for Sarah to tattoo the long number that would go there. Sarah sat down in a chair next to the table and started to mark Belle's skin. "So what's my number?"

David walked up and peered over Sarah's shoulder looking down at the tattoo that was appearing on her arm. "8752229."

"Lot of two's huh?" Belle started to laughed which caused Sarah to glare daggers, "Sorry, I'm not suppose to move."

Couple of more minutes passed in silence before Sarah pulled back from Belle's arm, "Alright, your number is done. Now for the bar code."

"Fun times." Belle rolled so she was now lying on her stomach. "This one won't feel very pleasant." Sarah laughed and stood up for better access of Belle's neck. "This one will probably tingle."

Belle jumped slightly as the needle first touched her. "I need you to stay still." Sarah was probably glaring at her again. After about twenty minutes Sarah finally finished the bar code on the back of Belle's neck. Belle quickly moved and stood, stretching her tense limbs. While stretching David walked over to Belle and pricked her arm with a syringe, inserting something. "What was that?"

"Nothing for you to worry about. Let's test the bar code shall we?" David walked over to Belle with a scanner and scanned the bar code. Instantly her file pulled up on the screen. Belle stepped closer. The first thing she noticed was the picture they added on to the file. "That's a version of me I haven't seen it a while." Letting out a slightly giggle, Belle began to read her file.

**Number**: 8752229

**Name**: Lacey French

**Alias**: Beauty

**Occupation**: Assassin

**Gender**: Female

**Ethnicity**: Australian

**Age**: 27

**Height**: 5'2"

**Hair**: Brown

**Eye**: Blue

**Known Crimes**: Murder, Assassination, Robbery, Hacking, Kidnapping, Arson, Assault

**Additional Information**: Skilled in wielding doubles blades (daggers), Skilled in throwing knives, Skilled in Archery, Trained in hand-to-hand combat, Firearms training. Speaks English, French, German, Mandarin, and Japanese. Computer hacking skills.

**Sentence**: Life term at Neverland.

Belle giggled at her profile. "Lacey? Where in the world did that name come from?"

David laughed, "I think I saw an advertisement or something of that nature. Also thought a more exotic name might help you out in Neverland."

"But you'll most likely be known as Beauty instead." Archie added. "In Neverland, aliases are more important than someone's real name, it tells the prisoners more about you."

"Beauty... " Belle lost herself in thought with the name. It was her nickname that her parent's used. She was her father's "little beauty." Tears filled Belle's eyes.

"Belle, are you okay?" David moved closer to her, wrapping his arm around her.

Belle wiped her eyes and looked up. "I just found it interesting that my alias is my real one. My parents called me "little beauty" and that's what I referred to myself as when I avenged my parents."

"It truly is a fitting name for you Belle."

"Belle actually means beauty," Belle laughed. She knew her parents were looking down at her, hopefully pleased.

"Are you ready Beauty?"

"Yes sir." Belle was actually very anxious. She wanted to be in Neverland as soon as possible. She wanted to bring Emma home and continue her work with the FBI. She enjoyed helping people, but a small part of her tried to pull her back, back to the person she was before David found her.

"Well you need one more thing, then you will be all set." Archie carried a black suitcase over and placed it on the table. "We figured you would want this." Belle walked over to the case and opened the lid.

"Oh my goodness! Where did this come from? I thought I would never see this stuff ever again."

David cleared his throat, "We took it from you when we arrested you that night two years ago. Been holding onto it."

"technically its evidence, and property of the FBI.."

"Archie! Calm down man. It's still hers, in a way." David patted Archie on the back, "Calm down. I'm the director remember?"

"Course, of course, sorry sir."

Belle ignored both Archie and David and kept staring at her things that she hadn't seen in years. Slowly she lifted a piece of black cloth from the case. It was her old shirt, made of the softest material she's ever touched. It was sheer and had an open back. It left little to the imagination of her body. Even though the top had long sleeves it cut to where her shoulders and upper arms were bare. It was specially designed to show her tattoos, specially designed to show who she was. Next she pulled out her favorite pair of pants, pure leather, they fitted to her skin like glue, basically another layer of skin. They were a deep brown, most believed them to be black, but Belle knew differently.

Belle peeked into the case and frowned. Archie moved closer and looked inside as well, "What's wrong? Something missing?"

"My boots! Where are my boots?"

Archie looked at her with a puzzled frown, "Boots?"

Belle let out a frustrated sigh. "I need my boots."

"Don't worry, don't worry, I got them Belle."

"Thank goodness, David, you are my savior." David had grabbed another case and was setting it down beside the one that held her clothes. It was a matching case, but slightly bigger. "We placed your weapons in this case, we thought it best."

"Why are my boots in the weapon case then?"

"You know there are blades hidden in them."

Belle smirked and playfully punched David on the arm. "You guys are pretty smart."

"I'm starting to question that, we're the ones giving a known criminal her weapons back."

Belle shrugged and moved to the second case opening it. Right on top were her boots. Practically squealing with joy Belle plucked them out and held them tightly to her chest. "I have missed these!" Like the rest of her clothing they were also custom-made. They were made of Italian leather and laced all the way up to her knees. They took forever to take on and off, but they were simply perfect.

Both Archie and David chuckled at her excitement, they wouldn't understand the importance of this stuff to her. They were her possessions, custom-made, exact to her tastes, they were her.

Belle knew her weapons were next in the exploration. Taking a deep breath Belle reached inside and felt the familiar feel of her daggers. They were still in their leather sheaths that allowed them to sit on her back. With them on her back they didn't limit her movement and allowed her to climb or fight if she ever needed to. With a firm grip Belle lifted the daggers out of the case. A small smile formed on her lips and she swung them around and clasped them in place. She instantly felt complete. "It feels good to have them back on my back, the feel of the weight in between my shoulders."

David reached into the case and brought out her bow. "What about this?"

Belle looked over, "I'm leaving it behind. It'll only slow me down, besides, my daggers are my weapon of choice. Didn't you read my file?"

Belle left David and Archie to go into the bathroom to change into her clothes. Tearing off the simple tank-top and jeans felt glorious. She hated having to dress so simple, so plain. She first slid on her pants, luckily she didn't gain any weight, it would have been a problem for them to not fit. Belle was something of a health nut and obsessed with staying in shape, one never knew when they might be attacked. One must always be ready when they lived the kind of life she did. Glancing into the mirror Belle studied her body. Thin scars were all over, but there was one that made her feel queasy. There was a vicious scar that ran down the left side of her ribcage down to her hip. She shivered and gently ran her fingers down the scar. It was in the past, no sense in dwelling on it. She pulled on her shirt and smiled when she could feel the softness against her skin. She didn't care that most of her body was visible, it was its purpose. A distraction.

After about ten minutes she finally had her boots on and laced completely. Holding her chin up Belle walked back into the room. Pulling a hair tie from her wrist Belle pulled her hair into a messy bun that sat on the top of her head. Might as well show her new artwork with pride.

"Hello Beauty." David pulled her into a tight embrace, "Thank you for this."

"I will bring her back. I promise. Now let's go to Neverland."


	2. Welcome to Neverland

"This elevator is the only way down to Neverland. It leads directly to a government building that is located in the center of the city. This building is a declared neutral zone, none of the sector leaders go near it, and it's too messy getting involved with the government. Killian's people will be the ones you encounter first. He likes to recruit the new prisoners."

"Am I to be recruited?"

"Yes, it is impossible to go straight to Gold, he will kill you."

"How does Killian lead me to Gold?"

"They have been after each other's throats since before Neverland. Become Killian's girl, Gold will come to you."

Belle arched her eyebrow up, "Become Killian's girl?"

"Killian has a particular fondness for having female bodyguards."

"Bodyguard... Right. That's what their called..."

"Just do your thing, impress Killian, move up in his ranks, and Gold will come for you."

Belle listened intently as David was giving her last minute information that she might need. "The elevator is always guarded by three guards at all times, on both ends. The code to open the doors, change every hour. We make sure no one goes in who isn't supposed to, and no one is to come out. Criminals sent to Neverland never leave."

Belle smiled warmly, causing David to look towards the floor, "Except me."

"Except you."

"If there's all this security here how did Emma even get in Neverland?"

David never lifted his gaze; Belle could tell he bore all the responsibility of losing his daughter. His shoulders sagged further down; he looked like a broken man. Belle wanted to embrace him in a tight hug, but she also knew now wasn't the time. "I taught her self-defense, well maybe more than self-defense. I thought I was being a good father, and I have to admit that I hope she'll follow in my footsteps and enter the bureau. It would appear that I trained her well."

Silence lingered between Belle and David. "Did Emma go into Neverland freely?"

"Yes, but he's using her, he tricked her somehow."

"How can you be so sure?"

"She's my daughter. Baelfire Gold is manipulating her somehow."

Belle could see the inner conflict inside David. He wasn't trying to convince her, he was trying to convince himself. Belle had a feeling that Emma left with Baelfire by choice, there was something between them.

Belle reached out and gripped David's arm. "You need rest. Go home, calm down, I'll bring Emma home. No worries." She put her best smile on her face, hoping to bring her friend comfort. "Now shoo, I need to leave."

"I will never be able to thank you enough. I will be forever in your debt."

"Nonsense, I'm simply paying off the debt I owe you. If you didn't see the potential in me I would already be down there."

"You are too good of a person to be there Belle."

"Many, including myself, would disagree. Never forget my past David, I never will."

"Be safe Belle. They'll kill you in there."

"Not if I can help it."

Belle took a deep breath and stepped into the elevator. Shooting one last smile to David, the doors began to shut.

"Oh wait, Belle!" David threw his hand between the doors, not allowing them to close. "Once you're down there, you are a criminal, no one knows you're an agent."

"Sounds fun. Goodbye David."

With that the doors shut and began to lower Belle down into Neverland.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

As soon as the doors opened Belle felt two sets of hands grab her and pull her out. The guard on her left turned her arm in order to read her number. "Welcome to Neverland, 8752229."

The second guard who still had a hold of her right arm began leading her away into another room. "Hey Bill, this one isn't trying anything! The ladies always try and persuade us. Shame, she's such a beauty." The first guard, Bill, laughed and tightened his grip on her left arm. "You know we're not supposed to touch them. They belong to the government now."

Belle cringed slightly; she was considered property now, no longer a human being. The second guard stopped and tried to grope at her breasts. "Look Bill, she's even displaying her body, she's practically begging for our attention." He was still attempting to grope her when Belle slammed her head into his throat. The guard instantly released her, "You little bitch, with that attitude you won't survive here."

Bill simply laughed at his friend and continued to lead Belle into the new room. In the far corner she could see the door that led out of the building, into the city. "Phil, Phil, I keep telling you to leave the ladies alone." Bill stopped her right outside the door. "Phil, come scan her."

Slowly Phil made their way back to them and pulled a scanner out of his belt. Belle automatically tilted her head down in order to give better access to the bar code. There was a beep and her file was now displayed on the screen to the left of them. Bill cleared his throat, "Well now, Lacey, looks like we might have underestimated you. Maybe you'll live."

Phil came up and stood in-between her and the door. "Listen up, your weapons are in a box outside the fence, the code is 4596. You have thirty seconds to get from this door to the outside of the fence. If you are still inside the fence in thirty seconds you will be shot on the spot. Now have fun little beauty."

Belle felt sick to her stomach hearing that repulsive man call her what her father did. Maybe she could tell him that later, let him know that he insulted a high ranked agent. Belle smiled at the thought. She would definitely put him in his place when the time comes. Without a moment's notice the door opened and Belle stepped out.

Belle wasn't completely sure what she was expecting to see once she stepped out into Neverland. It was obvious that it was a city underground. Looking up Belle could see rocks and dirt instead of a clear blue sky. There were lights everywhere, illuminating the city, but there were still many dark corners. Neverland looked and felt dangerous. Belle continued to look around. She could not see much from where she was standing due to the high security fence that surrounded the government building. She was honestly surprised that the building didn't need any more protection, but maybe there was something else that she could not see.

"Tick tock Little Beauty." Belle recognized Phil's voice and nearly wanted to march right back to him and put him in his place, but David had warned her that no one could know her true identity.

Taking a deep breath Belle made her way to the gate. She only had thirty seconds to leave the area, well more like ten since she wasted most of the time staring at the celling, she couldn't call it sky.

Phil's voice came over the intercom again, "Five, four, three.."

Belle made it to the gate when he reached two and was out by the time she heard him click his gun. Belle pushed the gate shut and there was a buzzing sound followed by the gate locking.

Now that Belle was outside of the wall she could see more of Neverland. It was a big city with many buildings reaching towards the rock ceiling. There were some areas that looked to be farmland; Belle remembered reading a story about how the government had managed to successfully grow vegetation without the need for sun. It was impressive that they were to develop this kind of technology, Belle found it more impressive that the government used the technology for the prisoners.

Belle could see lights on in various buildings, smoke rising from some smaller ones, most likely homes. There must be some sort of ventilation system for the smoke to not pollute the air, it probably also brings in fresh air to the city from the outside. Neverland was a remarkable place, even though it was a prison.

"Time to look around later," Belle muttered under her breath. She could not help that she was a curious person. If she had the time she would love to explore every inch of Neverland, see what makes it tick, but she was here in order to bring Emma home, not explore. Belle found the box to the left of the gate and she pressed the number code. "Four. Five. Nine. Six." Belle said each number as she pressed them, making sure she pressed the right code, something told her if she got it wrong, it would never open for her. The box beeped and the lid clicked open. Belle reached in and pulled out her two daggers along with their harness. One at a time Belle pulled each dagger out and inspected it, making sure they were truly hers and not tampered with. She ran her fingers along the edges, tracing the cravings of the blades. She had them custom made using the same steel that Samurai warriors used for their katanas. She appreciated quality, and wanted nothing but the best. Her daggers could cut through bone like butter.

Each dagger had slightly different carvings from the other. Her left, and favorite, had the Kanji for "Remember" on the blade close to the hilt. Beautiful craving of sakura ran along the blade. Belle smiled as she ran her fingertips along the blossoms, "Fleeting beauty," she murmured. Placing that one back in the harness, Belle pulled the second one. This one looked identical to the first except for the carvings. This one had vines with thorns running along the blade. Above the hilt was a carving of her family crest. Pleased to see that her daggers were in perfect condition, Belle sheathed the second one and slipped the harness over her back, clasping it right under her breasts.

"Time to find a pirate," Belle glanced around and started walking down the street away from the government building and into the heart of the city.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

Belle felt like she had been walking for several hours. She squinted up looking into the bright lights above, it was impossible to tell what time it was in Neverland. The longer she walked around the more thankful she became for not having to live in this place. She shuddered remembering how close she was to be locked away here for good.

It was amazing how Neverland felt just like a typical city up top. There were many buildings, stores, entertainment, even vehicles. It was a city ran by the criminals. She was currently in Killian's district and it did not appear that he cared for the welfare of the people living within his area. She saw many people living on the streets, poor, starving, and begging for anything others were willing to give them. They were most likely petty criminals, people who probably did not deserve to be here. She was lucky that David saw something else within her, the part of her that she thought died with her parents. Belle stopped and looked at the people who were lingering around her. How did the government view them? Why are they here and she's out there? What makes her any different?

"Uhm, excuse me, miss?"

Belle turned around and automatically grabbed the stranger by the throat, cutting off any additional words he might have said. The man was stout and short, his blue eyes staring at her, wide with fear. Belle let him go and he knelt down picking up a red beanie that must have fallen off when Belle grabbed him. She could see him shaking as he was putting his hat back on. Belle gave him an impatient look, wishing for him to speak and to stop wasting her time.

Thankfully the man took the hint. "Hello, are you new around here? I don't remember ever seeing you before."

Belle tilted her head, but remained silent.

The man looked to the ground, visibly shaking. Belle began tapping her foot impatiently. She had to find Emma and leave Neverland as soon as possible, the place made her feel uneasy. Her tapping didn't make the man feel any better; he continued to stare at the floor. Faking a yawn Belle stretched her arms back and pulled a dagger. She had no intention of hurting the poor man, but she needed information.

The man must have noticed he movement and glanced up finally. She could see water build in his eyes. Belle looked at the man curiously, why he here, Neverland did not seem to be the place for him.

Belle's fingers caressed the blade of her dagger, "Look, I don't appreciate it when people waste my time." The man nodded, but didn't move to speak. "You are wasting my time." Belle knew she was scaring the man, but sometimes it was the only way to get anything done.

"Please, please, please," The man fell to his knees.

Belle glanced around them; he was drawing attention to them. She bit her bottom lip trying to think of a way to make it less noticeable. The man looked like he wasn't planning on moving, she could see wet spots on the ground below him, he was crying.

Belle rolled her eyes. This was proving to be more difficult than she intended. "Look, I won't hurt you; I just need you to answer a couple of questions. Please."

The man's shoulders sagged at least that was improvement. Belle took another quick glance around. She could see a group of about five men slowly approaching from an alleyway across the street.

"Is there somewhere else we can talk? I would actually love a drink." Belle added a smile, and she could see the man completely relax. After a moment he was again standing in front of her brushing the dirt from his pants. "I know of a pub, couple of blocks away."

Belle put her dragger back in its sheath, "Great, you lead and I'll follow."

The man nodded again and turned to head down the street. They made it about a block down when Belle could hear low whispers and light footsteps behind them. "You might want to duck in that alley right there."

The man turned, "What?"

At that moment she could hear the footsteps grow louder and faster. "Move!" Belle shoved the man into the alley and continued running away from the steps behind her.

Laughter started to build behind her, they were enjoying the chase. "Just my luck." Without notice Belle stopped running and turned to face them. It was the same five men she saw earlier. A couple of them had small pistols; another had a knife, while the remaining two looked to have long pieces of pipe. The man holding the knife stopped running, the others shortly followed his example.

"Looks like we found ourselves a new friend," the men laughed.

Belle remained silent. She needed to think of a plan. They didn't look like they would prove much of a challenge, but they outnumbered her too much to allow for any mistakes.

"Can I have a turn with her first?" Belle felt sick to her stomach.

Another one chipped in to the conversation, "She's too pretty for you."

The man with the knife chuckled. Belle assumed he must be the leader of their little group. "She's the prettiest one we've seen in a while. I believe it is only proper that I get first dibs."

"That's not fair."

"I'm the one who keeps all you idiots alive."

Belle just stood watching them bicker. This little fight between was pointless, because soon they would all be dead. Belle grinned; it had been awhile since she had some fun.

The five of them began to move, meaning to surround her. Belle simply stood and watched.

"Look, she's not even going to try and stop us." Belle stopped caring who spoke. She closed her eyes, waiting for their approach. She could hear them stepping closer. She started to count slowly. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. They were almost next to her. Seven. Eight. She could smell them. Nine. Ten. Eleven. Twelve. One reached and slightly touched her arm. "Lucky number thirteen." It came out as a purr. She felt the man closest to her freeze.

"What was that?"

Belle opened her eyes and looked him dead in the eye. "Lucky number thirteen." Before he could respond Belle ducked down and kicked his feet out from under him. He landed on the ground with a loud thud. A piece of pipe skidded across the ground, away from anyone's reach. The other four men lunged toward Belle and she reached behind her grabbing the daggers. As soon as they were in her hands she plunged them into the chest of the closest man, instantly killing him.

She swung around pulling her daggers out of the body and kicked another one. The man with the knife came behind her and grabbed her by her hair. She stomped down on his foot, but he only tightened his grip. "Little feisty, aren't we?"

"You have no idea." She pushed down with her right big toe and the blade slid out of her boot. She elbowed him in the chest which caused his grip to loosen so she could turn and kick him in the gut, sinking the blade into his intestines. The man tried to scream from the pain but only grunting sounds left his lips. Belle let him fall to his knees before she turned her attention on the remaining two. One had a pipe while the other was pointing his gun towards her. The one with the gun was clearly the bigger threat, the one she needed to take care of first. It would take a couple of seconds before the other could reach her with the pipe.

"You're going to regret this you little bitch." The one holding the gun was clearly trying to intimidate her. Belle laughed. "What's funny, bitch?"

"I was just picturing me plunging my blades into you." The man's gun lowered a hair, he was slightly scared. Belle took the opportunity, "Can you just imagine the pain you'll feel with the cool steel in you? Your blood rushing out of the wound, dripping onto the ground." She was purring and smirking, the perfect distraction.

She could see the influence she was having over him, his friend was also faltering. The man who she hit earlier was starting to stir; she needed to take care of him as well. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm bored." She tilted her head to the right, grinning.

She took her left dagger and threw it, hitting the man with the gun straight in the throat. His friend looked down at him in shock, and then looked at her. He dropped his pipe and attempted to back away, raising his hands in surrender. "Please, it was all them, I just do what I'm told."

Belle lifted an eyebrow. She was facing her inner demon, part of her knew that letting him live was the right thing, but she couldn't help but admit to herself that she was enjoying this. She didn't realize that she missed this side of her; it felt like basic instinct, second nature. The man was continuing to back away. She was running out of time and needed to make a decision. She needed to catch Killian's attention, from her research of him she knew that he was ruthless; he would want her to be as well.

"I'm sorry. I'll make it quick." She lunged towards the man and stabbed him right in the heart, instantly killing him.

Behind her the last man was crawling, he was probably hoping she had forgotten about him. She pulled her blade from the man she just killed, and then moved towards the other body, grabbing her second dagger. The man was now trying to stand up so he could run from her, but she was quicker. He was up on his knees by time she reached him. She grabbed his hair so she could tilt his head up; with the swift motion she slit his throat. Killing him quickly.

"That was impressive." The man with the red beanie stepped out of the alley Belle shoved him in. "Very impressive."

Belle continued to watch him as he went to each body, searching the bodies for things he could take. He also picked up the guns and placed them in a bag he had slung over his shoulder. He didn't seem to be bothered by the fact that there were five dead bodies, or that she was the one who killed them. How did he know that she wasn't going to kill him? She never made any promises.

"You seem quite calm."

He looked up at her, "Oh?"

"Earlier, you were shaking with fear and begging for your life."

He continued looting the bodies. "About that…"

Belle interrupted him, "Who are you?"

"Smee, William Smee. I work for Mr. Killian Jones…" He let the last name linger in the air, most likely waiting for her reaction.

"Killian Jones? You work for him?"

"You know your criminals. I'm in his inner circle. He sends me out occasionally to recruit fresh blood. Apparently I have a knack for it. My specialty is retrieving hard to find objects after all."

Belle let out a little sound of surprise. He was in Killian's inner circle; this man had been playing her from the beginning. "You've been playing me." She took a step closer to him, and he automatically took a step back. Her daggers were still in her hands, dripping with blood.

"It was necessary; normally by playing victim means I have a greater chance of living. You, however, are probably my greatest find."

Belle's lip quirked up, "Greatest find?"

"Yes, would you like to meet Jones, Miss…"

"French, Lacey. And yes, yes I would."


	3. Killian

True to his word, Smee led Belle straight to Killian. Belle was ecstatic that it took less than a day to make it this far, maybe she wouldn't be in Neverland as long as she thought. The longer she spent here the more like a caged bird she felt. They weaved through many streets until they came to a large building that soared up, almost touching the rocks. Many of its windows were lit up, but Belle could see the most coming from the top floor, that must be where Killian stays.

The two of them walked into the lobby of the building and were greeted by a pretty blonde secretary sitting by an elevator, two armed guards on either side of her. "Smee, I see that your trip was successful."

"Elena, I might have found Mr. Jones a trinket." Smee could hardly control the excitement in his voice.

The secretary, Elena, narrowed her eyes and ran them up and down Belle. "She doesn't look like much to me, and you know how picky Killian is." Belle caught the purr in Elena's voice when she said Killian's name. "I don't see why you're bothering taking her to him, he'll probably just throw her right back. He already has girls that he's fond of."

Belle tilted her head, "Do you consider yourself one?"

Elena smiled, "Of course, I'm his favorite." She leaned back in her chair, not allowing her green eyes to leave Belle's.

"If you're his favorite… Why are you down here? I don't see any favoritism being shown; you're just a little plaything." Smee started shuffling back and forth on his feet, wishing to not be trapped between two women. The guards simply watched.

Elena stood up and walked around her desk. She was wearing a tight blue mini skirt with white button-up, red heels on her feet. Fury shined brightly in her eyes. She stopped when she was face to face with Belle towering over her by five inches. Belle lifted her chin and held her gaze.

Neither one of them backed down from each other. The secretary was trying to intimidate Belle; she must have felt threatened by Belle's presence. Smee stood by Belle looking back and forth between the two, but made no move to intervene.

Growing impatient with this little game Belle decided it would be best to put the girl in her place, punching her square in the nose. Blood started to run down Elena's face and she held her nose while ducking over. When she looked back to Belle, she could tell it was crooked. Belle giggled, "You might want to have that looked at. Thank you for your warm welcome."

Belle then looked to Smee who thankfully got the message that it was time to go. "Right this way." He led her into the elevator and entered a code. The elevator began to move up, going straight to the top to the 50th floor.

Once the doors opened Belle could hear loud chatter and laughter, in the far corner there were several men sitting at a table playing poker. To the right of them sat a small sitting area with a couple of black leather chairs and matching couch. There was a woman sitting on the couch deep in concentration while she knitted a light pink sweater. Her long red hair flowed down in soft waves, lying against her pale lavender dress.

Behind the desk that sat in the opposite corner of the table was a second woman standing with her back towards Belle. Her dark hair was in a high ponytail the end touching her mid back. She appeared to be wearing some sort of black military uniform complete with a sword resting on her left hip. She was looking out the window, but turned her head slightly at their arrival and Belle could tell she was of Chinese descent.

"Smee!" Belle's gaze shifted back to the poker table. "Come join our little game. Hundred dollar buy in." The man with his back completely turned to them was speaking.

"Uhm, sir." Smee took a couple steps forward towards the table.

The man turned around to look at Smee, "What…" He didn't finish his sentence, leaving his mouth slightly open. "Who's that?" Pointing a finger in her direction.

Belle recognized Killian instantly. While she thought he looked mildly attractive from his picture, in real life, she had to admit he looked good. She didn't give Smee the opportunity to answer for her, "Lacey French."

Killian stood and began to walk toward them. He was wearing all black, his leather trench coat flowing slightly as he moved. He stopped about five steps in front of them, his eyes never leaving hers. "Lacey… What brings you here?"

Belle held his gaze and remained silent. Smee spoke up for her instead, "I think she might be a potential replacement." Belle looked at Smee for a moment, _replacement_?

Killian continued to look at her, but was only having conversation with Smee. "Why do you think that? She certainly is very pretty, but she's also rather petite. Looks like someone could eat her for breakfast." Belle lifted an eyebrow.

"Trust me sir, she will not disappoint you."

"You've never let me down Smee, I do trust your judgment." Killian flicked his gaze between the two of them, and then rested on Belle again. "Why are you here?"

"I got caught, arrested, and sentenced here of course." Belle added a sarcastic tone to the last two words.

Killian laughed, "Oh, I'm already starting to like you. What my question meant was, why are you here speaking to me?"

"I'm looking for a job. I'm not much of a freelance girl." She decided last minute to wink.

He clasped his one hand and hook together in a small clap, "Ah... You enjoy being told what to do little lass?" Killian stepped closer and placed his hand on her cheek. "I think I can arrange that," he whispered. He then turned his head towards the men sitting at the poker table, "Leave us."

The men quickly gathered their things and walked past them to leave the room. The two women remained. The red head was still knitting on the couch, while the Chinese woman moved to linger closer to her. They must be in Killian's inner circle, some of his "girls." Belle these women could potentially be dangerous, especially if they were in Killian's inner circle.

Killian moved towards the small sitting area and motioned to the other arm chair with his hook. "Please have a seat, makes conversation more _personal_." The Chinese woman shifted to where she now stood directly behind Killian's chair.

Belle walked over and took a seat. The red headed woman finally looked up from her knitting to pass a glance towards Belle. She smiled sweetly then began knitting again. Smee walked passed Belle towards the desk which she assumed to belong to Killian, picking up a tablet. With the tablet in hand Smee looked to Killian who nodded. He then made his way towards Belle holding the tablet in both hands, "I need you scan you." Belle lowered her head, exposing her neck. There was a quiet beep, then he walked over to Killian, handing him the tablet.

Belle watched as Killian's eyes scanned her file, bringing his hook up to scratch his chin. The Chinese woman took the liberty of reading the file over Killian's shoulder, her gaze going to Belle's every once in a while.

Silence lingered in the room a moment longer before Killian cleared his throat. "Rather impressive resume. I have to admit that it was rather unexpected." Belle smiled sweetly at him. "I can see why they call you Beauty; I'm sure many of your victims died happy knowing you were the last thing they saw."

"I'm flattered, but trust me, they did not die happy."

Killian looked as if he was about to ask what she meant by her statement, but decided against it. Belle was grateful. "You certainly have talents that I am looking for, but I prefer to not trust mere words."

"I assure you that everything in that file is truth. I am very proud of my work, and I would love to be able to put my skills to some used. I do hate wasting things." Belle held Killian's gaze, this was a game he was playing with her. Testing everything she did, she could not afford to mess up.

She watched as Killian shifted in his chair and looked between the two women in the room. The red head nodded to him, she then looked towards Belle. The Chinese woman never took her hand off her sword. "How do we know we can trust her?"

The red head dropped the sweater she was knitting to stand and walk towards the Chinese woman. "It's simple, if she tries anything, we'll kill her." The red head turned towards Belle and smiled but it didn't match the look in her eyes. Belle bit her bottom lip; she wasn't as sweet as she looked.

It was awkward having all three of them staring at her, but Belle knew she also needed to make a good impression for the girls. She would be joining them, working with them, she needed to be on good terms with them. The red head broke the silence, "I say we test her. There's never any harm in giving someone a chance."

"Good idea love," Killian purred. He then jumped and hit his hand against his leg. "Ah, I'm sorry, where are my manners? The pretty little red head is Aurora." Aurora reached over and took Killian's hand in hers. Killian continued, "We've been together a long time. Faithful to me before Neverland, nearly broke my heart when she joined me here about a year I was sent to this hell hole."

Belle continued to watch them, trying to determine what the relationship between them was. It didn't look romantic, more like a sibling love, but it was hard to tell.

"Don't let her pretty face fool you though. She's quite deadly, especially with poison, as well as a sniper."

"I'm also known as The Princess, but truth be told I prefer my actual name, especially when among friends." She really played the nice act well.

"The charmer you see behind me is Mulan, ex- Chinese military. I have known her for little over a year now and I am still questioning whether or not she smiles." Mulan shot a glare at her employer. "But she's the best bodyguard I could ask for. Loyal, honorable, and willing to die protecting my life. She has what one may call a true warrior spirit. Isn't that right my Warrior?"

"I am simply doing my job, nothing more, nothing less."

"She'll grow on you," Killian laughed and attempted to reach out and touch Mulan's arm, she instantly jerked back, only allowing his fingers to graze her. "It might take some time," he confessed.

"Until I earn your trust I presume."

Mulan looked towards Belle, "You would be surprised how long that could take, if it does ever happen."

Belle didn't like how Mulan was talking to her, but it was also easy to tell that she had been betrayed once or twice. She took a moment to study Mulan. She was stiff and seemed to never take her hand off her sword. She was only close to Killian because she saw Belle as a potential threat, not because she wanted to be close to him. Belle wondered what had happened to Mulan before Neverland, but she doubted she would ever hear that story. "You seem to have trust issues."

"I've learned that no one is to be trusted. People will hurt you no matter what, even if it might not be intentional." There was bitterness in Mulan's voice. Belle assumed a man was behind the hard shell. "People will always betray one another when given the chance."

"Then why do you serve Killian so faithfully?"

"He is one of few who have earned my trust. He saved my life when I was first sent here. Took care of me, made sure I had a home. It was the least I could do as repayment." Mulan looked to the floor, "This has become home for me, and I will not let anyone take it away." Belle knew Mulan was threatening her, but she didn't care.

"Well, I promise I will try my best to be a good employee, but I will not go out of my way to please you."

Aurora placed her arm around Mulan's shoulder, holding her back from approaching Belle. Mulan was glaring at Belle and had partly pulled out her sword. "You sound as if you already have the job. You're the fourth girl Smee has brought to use in the past six weeks, not a single one passed the test. What makes you different?"

Belle stood up and walked around the chair Killian was sitting in to stand face to face with Mulan. "Simple, I am not them."

Mulan leaned forward, "Then prove it."

"Girls, girls, let's not fight." Killian now stood in between Belle and Mulan, wrapping them both in his arms. "Mulan, please do not start fights, I think she has real potential. Besides it is much too late to fight, I believe it is time for all of us to retire for the night." He began walking towards the door, not bothering to let go of either girl. Aurora followed behind, keeping close. "Smee, would you be kind and show Belle a room?"

Smee nodded then proceeded to the door where he paused for Belle to join him. Unlatching herself from Killian's arm Belle walked partly into the elevator. With a soft smile she turned towards Killian, "Goodnight Killian, I do hope tomorrow is filled with more excitement."

Killian smirked, "I hope there will be enough excitement for the both of us."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sleep didn't come easy to Belle; she wasn't able to stay still, thrashing around. Nightmares plagued her dreams, memories of the people she's killed. She thought they had stopped a couple of months ago, but killing again seemed to have brought them back.

With about four hours of fitful sleep, Belle decided that it was time to get up. Chances were very likely that Killian would test her today, she needed to be prepared. Aurora and Mulan made her curious. They both appeared to enjoy what they did, and had the complete trust of Killian. Belle needed to become part of that inner circle, having the trust of all three. Unfortunately that also required gaining the approval of his two women.

The room Belle was placed in was better than she expected. Killian clearly had money but he used it for his own purposes. She shuddered as she thought about all the people who lived on the streets, begging. Why didn't he do more for them? Did he only care for himself?

After lying in bed staring at the ceiling for an hour Belle finally left the warmth of her bed. She was thankful there was a separate bathroom connected to her room, allowing her to not run into anyone in the early hours. Unfortunately the shower did not have hot water, reminding Belle she was in a prison. Shrugging on her clothes, she felt slightly disgusted due to the dirt and small blood stains, but they were all she had, and she was unwilling to wear something else. While the cold shower and wearing dirty clothes were bad, but tolerable, Belle loathed the fact that she had no make-up. It wasn't that she was vain, she just appreciated being a girl, plus it helped her image. However, there was nothing she could do. She threw up her hair in its typical messy top knot then proceeded to leave the room.

There was a guard waiting outside her room. He looked at her then headed towards the elevator at the end of the hall. "Guess I follow you then..." The guard continued walking, stepping in the elevator. Belle followed him. He closed the doors as soon as she was inside.

"Not much of a talker, are you?" The guard remained silence, shifting his weight to another foot. Belle scratched her neck, "I'm going to take that as a yes."

The elevator stopped and opened at the top floor. Belle stepped out and saw Killian, Aurora, Mulan, and Smee all at the table eating breakfast together. The two women looked over to her, and then went back to smearing butter and jam on their toast. Killian was sitting where he could see the elevator, "Morning Beauty, come have breakfast with us. It'll give us time to talk."

Belle took the seat in between Mulan and Smee, directly across from Killian. She loaded up her plate with eggs, sausage, and toast which she decided to only butter. "What do we need to talk about?" She wasn't being very lady-like but she didn't particularly care.

"Looks like someone didn't have a pleasant night's rest. You didn't even bother to paint your pretty face to try and impress me."

Belle sighed impatiently, "I don't have my make-up, didn't think to pack it for prison." Belle took a bite out of her toast. "Talk?"

"Anxious aren't we Beauty?" An involuntary shiver crept on Belle. "Mulan, Aurora, and I have decided to test you today, see if you can handle the job. We also need to trust your loyalty." His eyes flicked to Mulan's before returning to Belle's. "My last girl proved to be unfaithful."

"What did she do?"

Mulan was the one to answer the question, "She betrayed us. Decided to go someplace else without a second thought."

"I'm sure she had her reasons."

"No!" Mulan snapped. "She left because of a man, pathetic doctor."

"Love is madness," Belle murmured.

"Right you are Beauty, right you are. Best not fall for it." Killian patted his hook over his heart. "I find it best to avoid love altogether, nothing good comes from it, only pain." Belle arched an eyebrow hoping to get more information out of him. He smirked and continued eating. With his mouth still slightly full he turned to Aurora, "Aurora love, would you please explain the test."

Aurora smiled her typical sweet smile, setting down her fork and crossing her arms on the table. "There is an area in Killian's district that is currently rebelling. They have stolen some items from us and we would like them back."

"So you want me to go fetch the items?"

"No." Aurora shifted. "Killian wants to retrieve the items himself, stupid bastard." Killian chuckled. "Everyone in this district wants his head, so your job will be to make sure he doesn't lose it. You will be a lone bodyguard, keep him alive and we'll give you a job."

"And if I fail?"

Aurora leaned forward, her sweet smile still on her face, "I will kill you slowly and make you wish you were never born."

Belle was stunned for a moment; she still had a hard time believing that Aurora, who appeared innocent and sweet, had this deadly side to her. "Well lucky for Killian then that he'll have me by his side."

Aurora continued, "Mulan and I will be present, you just won't see us, or anyone else. I'll be following on rooftops with my sniper while Mulan will be lurking in the shadows. We don't trust you enough to let him be completely alone. We won't let anything happen to him, but we won't risk our lives to save yours. Consider yourself warned."

"Such a shame that you'll be following us around instead of being part of the action. You'll get to watch me have all the fun." She earned a pleasant reaction from both Killian and Mulan, Aurora's mouth twitched. "So, when are we leaving for this party?" Belle made sure to direct her question to Killian, she preferred his voice over Aurora's.

"I was hoping you would be ready after breakfast."

"Are you going to be ready by then?"

"Eagar to prove that pretty little file of yours to me?"

Belle could feel his gaze cut through her, "I can show you more than what is in the file. If you can handle it, that is."

Killian stood up and walked around to Belle. Gently he ran his hand across her cheek, "I think you'll find that I am quite capable of handling many things Beauty." Killian leaned forward and for a moment Belle thought that he might kiss her, but instead he placed his lips close to her right ear. "Ready when you are."

Belle froze.

Killian pulled back, allowing her to see his smirk.

Taking a deep breath pulled Belle out of her current state of mind. Ignoring Killian, she stood and walked to the elevator, pausing before stepping in. With a glance over her shoulder she met Killian's eyes, "Coming?"

**AN: **

**I loved pairing Aurora and Mulan with Killian, I think they make a pretty interesting trio, plus there's weren't many female characters I could use for those roles haha.**

**I have also learned that it is really hard writing Killian and there not being chemistry. It was like he was fighting me to change this into a Captain Beauty story, but alas it is Rumbelle through and through.**

**Next chapter will be very exciting, promise!**


	4. Tested

Tested

They'd been walking for nearly an hour, side by side, neither one speaking a word. Belle kept on high alert, searching the shadows for any potential threats. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary yet, but they were still in an area that was loyal to Killian. Many people, petty criminals, attempted to approach Killian, wishing to speak to them, but Belle automatically moved to block their way. She would turn to Killian, who would normally nod, granting the person the opportunity to speak to him.

They would step away from Belle, Killian not wishing her to hear the conversation taking place; she didn't have his trust yet. So far the three people who approached him, and all three walked away more disappointed. Killian would never tell her what happened, and she never asked.

Time went by slowly, neither one of them bothering at any attempt in conversation. The further they walked away from the heart of the city, the more run down it appeared. Belle noticed an increase in people sitting on the sidewalks, sleeping in the alleyways, further distancing themselves from Killian. They must be entering the area that's rebelling against him, and from what Belle could see, she couldn't blame them.

"You broke her nose didn't you?" Killian's voice broke Belle from her trance.

"Hmm?" She had to turn to look at him.

"My secretary, I noticed she had a broken nose when we left."

"Maybe she fell?"

"Maybe you punched her." Killian lifted an eyebrow.

Raising her hand to stifle a giggle, "Maybe I did."

Killian continued walking; Belle joined him, the two of them walking side by side. "She probably deserved it. To be honest I'm surprised Aurora or Mulan hadn't put her in her place yet. I've never liked her, but someone has to do the job."

"Well I'm glad to be of service."

"As am I. I truly do hope you pass this test, it would be nice to look at your face every day."

Belle felt her face warm, she should be used to men flirting with her, but it was different when it was Killian. He definitely had a way with women. Belle looked to the ground, not knowing how to reply. She didn't get involved with men, she didn't care for romance, and her only concern was getting the job done. However, the current job required a little flirting on her part, perhaps tricking Killian into thinking she was interested would earn his trust faster. She also remembered David telling her that Gold will come for her if she was one of Killian's girls. Belle recalled what she had learned about Gold in her research, he loathed Killian, he was also a collector, and she needed to become something worth collecting, Killian's main girl.

Belle wrapped her arms around Killian's right, walking closer to him. "Let us hope I pass then."

Killian said nothing further, but he had a soft smile. "I've been meaning to ask, why daggers? Guns are more practical."

Belle automatically touched over her shoulder, running her fingers across one. "I don't like using guns, daggers are more personal," She chuckled, "And they don't run out of bullets."

"Ah… You like to get up close and personal, I like your style." Killian winked.

Soft chatter could be heard around them, no one daring to speak loud enough for them to hear, but it was obvious that they hated Killian. "Why do they hate you, why are they rebelling?"

Killian glanced at her, but continued walking, leading her towards a small house. "Gold, he's been promising them things. This area borders his district, he's been trying to take it away, but now he has the people supporting him. Nasty business really."

Belle thought about this for a moment. Chances were high that some of Gold's people were in the area, which meant they would be watching her as well. This was working out better than she thought; she could only hope that they would report good things to Gold. "Why don't you listen to their demands?"

Killian stopped and removed his arm from her grasp. He took his hook and used it to lift Belle's chin up. "I don't need their acceptance. I don't need their love. I provide for them, it's not my fault that their not responsible. Too many times I have given them aide, and every time they've wasted it. I offer them jobs, but they refuse to take them." Killian shrugged, "Not my problem." He turned and continued walking towards the house.

Belle caught up with him, "But now it's causing problems with Gold."

"Aye, but I can handle him."

Once they reached the house, Belle felt the air change. She could tell that they were in walking into potential danger. "Why are we here?" She was already reaching back to pull out a dagger.

"The thing they stole from me is in there."

"How do you know that?"

"Mulan tracked them; she's been watching them for a couple of weeks. Let's say hello shall we?" Killian walked towards the house and kicked the door in.

Belle sighed and pulled both daggers walking into the house behind Killian. Once inside Belle could see at least eight men, all pulling out various types of weapons. The women and children who were also there ran out the back door.

A man holding a shotgun stepped forward, Belle automatically placed herself between him and Killian. The man laughed, "Hiding behind a girl? How typical. What brings you here Killian?"

"You have something of mine; I would like to have it back."

"You must be mistaken."

"Am I? Funny, I don't normally forget things, especially when it concerns me."

Belle gripped her daggers causing her knuckles to turn white; this wasn't going to go smooth. The man's gaze drifted down to her hands, and then slowly made its way back to her face, lingering on her breasts for far too long. "Looks like your little bitch is scared Killian. This is why you don't have a woman do a man's job." Belle glared at the man, wishing with every ounce of her being to stab him right in the heart, no he deserved her blade in his temple.

Killian put his hand on her shoulder and gently squeezed. "Did your mother teach you how to properly treat a lady? I'll give you a hint… Never use foul language, especially when referencing them. Now, I suggest that you return what belongs to me, so she won't have to kill you."

The man walked closer to Belle, she could tell that he hadn't showered for a few days, she wrinkled her nose. Killian gripped her shoulder a little tighter, making sure she didn't attack yet. Killian and the man stared at each other for a long moment then the man spat in Killian's face then backed away. Killian's hand left her shoulder so he could wipe the spit from his face. He replaced his hand and pulled her closer, her back was now touching his front. His breath was at her ear. "Kill them," he whispered. He backed away, leaning against the door to block their exit.

Belle twirled both daggers in her hands and moved forward, approaching the man. The others in the room made to surround her. Belle looked side to side, determining the best way to kill all eight of them, without her being put in a difficult position. Five of them had guns, they were the bigger threat currently, the others had random items to hit with, nothing serious. The man with the shotgun stood where he was, "I'm going to enjoy killing you, but I might have to enjoy you in other ways first."

That was Belle's breaking point; she bashed the man with the hilt of her left dagger, knocking him unconscious. She wanted to deal with him when she did have the many distractions around her.

Two men charged towards her, one got lucky and landed a punch in her chest, causing her to stumble back against a wall. Using the wall to push off of she swung her right dagger, making contact with the man's arm, making it go limp. The man cried out and backed away holding his arm up. The second man had a wooden baseball bat and aimed for her head. Belle ducked just in time, going under his arm. She plunged her daggers into his back, each in a kidney. The man fell and began to bleed out on the ground.

Belle risked a quick look behind her to make sure Killian was safe, he was still leaning against the door watching her every move. There was then a tug on her hair dragging her towards the five guys left. Belle reached behind her trying to release the grip on her hair, slicing at the arm with her daggers, but she kept missing. One man came in front of her and punched her in the gut, causing her to lean forward, but she managed to keep hold of her daggers. "Shit," she muttered. She then felt a hand wrap around her hip. She sliced the hand, and then used the same dagger to thrust into the man in front of her, right into his intestines, pulling up, more blood ended up on her clothing. "I really like this shirt," Belle sighed.

There were now three left that posed a potential threat. One raised his pistol and shot, it grazed her arm. Belle yelled out and dropped the dagger in her right hand. Before he could shoot again Belle threw her second dagger, lodging right in his skull. Blood ran down Belle's arm, soaking her sleeve, turning it darker.

She looked to Killian again; he simply nodded towards her, wanting her to continue.

"You're just going to stand there aren't you?"

"You look like you have it under control."

Belle strained a laugh. "Completely."

Wishing to be done with everything Belle walked over to the body with her dagger in the skull, pulling it out, and throwing it once again, this time it hitting its mark in the heart of the man approaching her with a knife. The last man she had yet to hurt was trying to leave the room, tripping over stuff lying around on the floor. Belle followed him. He looked at her with fear, he didn't want to die, but Belle was beyond caring. She gripped his head on both sides and quickly broke his neck.

She turned around and gasped. The man whose arm she had cut was now behind Killian with a knife held up to his neck. "Take another step and he'll die." Killian looked calm, not even bothering to struggle against the man. Belle was beginning to get frustrated with this test. She looked around for anything she could use. Two feet in front of her laid a discarded pistol. "Don't even try." The man pressed the knife closer to Killian's throat.

Belle could tell the man was still in extreme pain, it should slow down his movements giving her the opportunity to get Killian out of this mess. There was an empty beer car lying near her feet. She kicked it away, using it as a distraction; the man's attention went towards the direction of the can. Using that time Belle jumped forward grabbing the gun and shot the man in the head before he had the time to turn back to her. Killian watched him fall then rubbed his neck, shooting Belle a smile. "Thought you didn't like guns."

"I don't like them, but I never said I wasn't good with one." Belle smirked.

"Well I'm certainly glad you are a good shot, I might have actually had to do something."

"Wouldn't want that." Belle walked to the bodies, plucking her blades out of the bodies, cleaning the blood off them using a shirt.

"What about him?" Killian pointed his hook towards the man Belle knocked unconscious. He was starting to come to.

Belle looked down at him then pressed her boot on his chest, forcing him to wake up. "I want to make him suffer, he insulted me." The man's eyes opened slowly and he tried to wriggle free. "Good morning, sleep well?"

"You bitch." He groaned as Belle pressed harder on his chest. "I can't wait to carve out your heart."

Belle tilted her head, "That'll be a little difficult figuring all your friends are dead."

"What…" the man desperately tried to look around him. "Did you…"

"Kill them? Yes." Belle interrupted. "Now where's this item that you stole from Mr. Jones?"

"We didn't take anything." Belle knelt down and lightly ran her dagger against his chest.

"Are you sure?" She started pressing against his chest with a little more force. "I think it's in your best interest to tell us where it is."

"I think you should listen to her." Killian moved slightly closer, wanting to have a better look at the man.

The man started to nod towards a chest that was to the right of them. Killian walked over and opened it and started to pull things out. He lifted a necklace out and tucked it into his coat pocket. "Found it."

Belle smiled then turned her attention back to the man. "Now, that wasn't so hard."

"Are you going to let me live? I told you what you wanted."

Belle looked at Killian. He shook his head and went back to lean against the door.

Belle pressed the dagger into his chest slowly. Blood seeped out of the shallow wound, but she continued to press harder, causing more blood to leave his chest. "You really should treat women with more respect. It's amazing how bad manners can stab you… well in the chest." Belle chuckled. "Or your head." Belle pulled the dagger out of his chest and right into his temple. The light faded from his eyes, but remained open. Belle looked down into them, and felt some remorse. She cringed, remembering her past. She thought she had left it far behind, but it was still within her.

Killian walked up behind her and squeezed her shoulder. "Ready to leave?" Belle wiped off the blade, then replaced it in its sheath. She then turned to Killian who reached out his hand to help her up. "That was quite impressive."

"I tend to do better with planned attacks, but instead you decided to lead a sheep into a lion's den."

"Are you sure I didn't lead the lion into a sheep's den? Besides you're alive I would consider that a success." Killian looked her over, pausing at the sight of blood running down her arm, "Is your arm alright?"

Without thinking Belle reached up and touched the wound, it hurt, but the bullet had just grazed her. "Just a graze, nothing stiches won't fix." A new scar to add to the collection Belle thought to herself.

They both exited the house and started the walk back to Killian's building. It would take just over an hour to get there, at that moment Belle desperately wished for a car. "Why did we walk? Aren't there better ways of transportation in Neverland?"

"Aye, I actually have several cars." Belle shot him a look of surprise. "But I prefer to walk. Gives me more time to think. Walking is quiet."

Belle looped her arms through his and they continued walking in silence. She reflected on what Killian said about walking. She looked around and admired the new sights. Neverland had a strange sort of beauty to it; it wasn't quite a complete city. Parts of it reminded her of New York or Tokyo, while others gave her the chills of a ghost town. What caused the government to build such a place?

"You appear to be pondering something." Killian's voice startled Belle from her deep thoughts.

Not wishing to discuss Neverland or the government Belle thought of a lie that would fit her mood. "Why didn't you defend yourself back there?" It really wasn't a lie, she had been curious about it.

"I wanted to see what you would do. My life was never in danger, Aurora is nearby, and I can handle myself. I have proven to be quite the fighter."

Belle looked to him puzzled.

Killian chuckled, "I can handle myself in difficult situations, but where's the fun in that? Besides I love having the excuse to be surrounded by beautiful women."

"So you don't mind having the reputation of always hiding behind a woman?"

"I'll hide behind you any day."

Belle bit her bottom lip and looked away. Killian was interesting, she enjoyed learning more about him, and she was finding it rather easy to fake attraction towards him. If she's ever sent to Neverland as a criminal rather than agent, maybe she'll have his friendship.

In the distance Belle could see a figure moving towards them at a rapid rate. She let go of Killian's arm and reached for a dagger. Killian watched the figure, but making no move. As the figure came closer Belle relaxed. It was Mulan.

She approached them and gave Belle an interesting look as she stared at the dagger in Belle's hand. Belle replaced it. Turning to Killian, "Sir, Gold's people have been spotted near here, I highly suggest that we leave now." All three of them started to look around, hoping to catch a glimpse of Gold's people. Nothing seems out of the ordinary to Belle though.

Mulan took the lead as the three of them picked up the pace towards the heart of the city. "Where's Aurora?" Killian asked. Mulan didn't bother turning around. "Still on the rooftops, she's close by, watching."

An hour passed and Killian's building was in view. Mulan turned and moved closer to Killian, opening her mouth to speak with Killian. As soon as Mulan turned her back a man walked into the street pointing a gun towards her. With both Mulan and Killian being distracted, Belle was the only one who saw him. She pushed passed Mulan and threw her daggers towards the figure. Mulan turned and pulled out her sword, but the man was already dead several feet away.

The three walked over to the body, Belle bent down to retrieve her blades. Mulan was the first to speak. "He's one of Gold's."

"How do you know?" Belle asked.

Killian answered her question by moving the man's sleeve up revealing his right wrist. There was a small tattoo of a spinning wheel. "They wear this tattoo to show their loyalty to him."

Belle stared at the tattoo, it was simple, but she also found it beautiful. She also appreciated the fact that Gold's people appeared to be more loyal to him than Killian's were for him. Loyalty from others could tell someone a lot about another person. From what Belle has seen and learned in reference to Gold, she couldn't wait to meet him.

"Bastard is starting to test me." There was extreme hatred in Killian's voice; Belle truly hoped that she would hear the story someday. Ideally she would love to hear both sides, especially Gold's. She found it interesting that even though she had never seen or spoken, she wanted to meet him. Ever since she saw his picture from his file, she found many of her thoughts drifting towards him. He was interesting, and she was curious.

Mulan grabbed Killian's arm and tugged him with her towards the building. "More of them are probably around here, we should leave."

Belle took a last look around before following after them, failing to notice the three figures watching her from a distance.

**AN: I know Belle is really different in this, but I love having her be a strong character with a bad element to her. She's also facing inner demons which makes her very real.**

**I promise we'll meet Gold soon, but it might be a couple of more chapters. We all know Gold is a patient man. **


	5. Unexpected

Paperwork was the last thing he wanted to work on, but here he was sitting in his office bent over piles of the stuff. He would rather be in the back room repairing his various trinkets. Long ago he lived a simple life, repairing old antiques, however, he then learned of his talents in business. It might have been illegal business, but business nonetheless. Gold sat back in his chair and rubbed his eyes. This isn't how he pictured his life, he never thought he would be sent to a government owned underground prison that posed as a city. He missed the clean air, the real sunshine, and the smooth ocean breeze. He would trade all his wealth for a chance to leave this hell, but that was impossible. He had tried to buy the government agents, but surprisingly they were incorruptible.

There was nothing worth value in Neverland. He had control of the southern district, but it was merely a way to pass the time. Besides he wanted to rattle Killian's bones, stealing most of his land seemed to be the best way to go about it. It gave him some pleasure, making Killian's life miserable, but his life was still incomplete. He had hoped that being sent to Neverland wouldn't be as bad as he thought, but it turned out to be much worse.

Now his son was here, Bae was sent here because of him. His son continued his business when he was sent away, but two years later Bae slipped and unfortunately was here as well. Gold was furious when he heard his son was in Neverland, he didn't want this kind of life for his son. The main reason he became a criminal was to give his son a better life, but it backfired horribly. Gold felt like a failure to his son. He has done nothing but failed those he loved, those closest to him. He was now a difficult man, his past made him hard, made him impossible to love. Not that he wanted love in his life, but he had to admit he was lonely. While he was upset by Bae's arrival in Neverland, a small part of him was happy. His son was with him now, they could make up for the lost time, Neverland with Bae may prove to not be so bad.

There was a knock on his door. "Come in."

A young man came into view and Gold smiled. "Hey Bae." Unlike him Bae was a good looking guy with short messy brown hair, but had his brown eyes, filled with mystery. Thankfully Bae didn't inherit his small frame, while Bae was only a couple of inches taller than him, he had much more muscle.

Bae walked in and closed the door behind him. "I was hoping we could talk."

Gold motioned to the chair in front of his desk. "Yes, yes of course."

Bae sat down and started to rub his hands together. He was nervous about something.

Silence filled the air, Bae's nervousness started to rub off on him. Had he done something wrong? Did Bae blame him for being sent here? Gold blamed himself, but did Bae blame him as well? Was Bae here to tell him that he was leaving?

"I'm getting married." Bae's voice cut through the air. Gold's head shot up, his mouth wide open with shock. Bae was smiling.

"Married? You married?"

Bae laughed, "Emma and I are getting married."

Gold ran his hand through his hair, brushing the front behind his ears. "Emma?"

"The blonde woman who came here with me..."

Gold briefly remembered seeing a blonde woman with Bae when they had come into the city. Gold made sure him and his men were there to greet Bae rather than risk the chance of Killian or Regina getting a hold of him. Bae had ushered her away though, not even bothering to introduce them to each other. He assumed she was just a friend or someone Bae was helping out, not a fiancé. Gold nodded, hoping Bae would catch the hint to continue.

"We've been secretly dating for the past couple of years. We met at the market randomly four years ago, it was before she was adopted so she was living on the streets. She was stealing food, and was nearly caught, lucky I was there to cover and pay. I kept going back there in hopes of seeing her, but she never came back. I found out by asking around that she was adopted. Tracked her down and we've been writing to each other ever since."

"You never saw each other?"

"We couldn't. Her adoptive parents would never approve, and during the time she was technically a minor."

"Bae! How can you be so stupid?" Gold planted both hands on his desk and leaned forward. It was unlike his son to make mistakes like this.

"Calm down. She's no longer a minor. She's nineteen and I'm twenty-three it is a perfectly legal relationship. Besides it's not like I ever touched her when she was a minor. Her age was actually the least of my worries in the situation." Bae turned and stared at the wall, avoiding Gold's eyes.

Gold narrowed his eyes at his son, he was hiding something. "Why wouldn't her parents approve?"

Something on the wall must have been very interesting to Bae since he refused to turn away from it. His palms must have become sweaty because he was now rubbing them against his jeans.

Gold sat still staring his son down, growing impatient with every passing moment. His fingers began tapping against the wood of his desk.

Finally Bae turned to him, but his hands continued to rub against his jeans. "Her adoptive father might be the director of the FBI..."

Gold stood up, the chair he was sitting in fell over, both hands slammed down. "Director of the fucking Federal Bureau of Investigation? Did I hear you correctly?" His Scottish accent was thicker than normal, his anger bringing it out more.

"Dad... Calm down please. Let's just talk about this." Bae held up his hands as if trying to ward off an angry wolf. "I love her."

Gold bent over to lift the chair back up, his leg screaming with pain for jolting up as he did. "You love her." He said as he sat back down in his chair.

"Dearly. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me." Gold could see the lightness in his son's eyes. There was clearly love there. Gold's heart warmed.

"We're criminals son. A relationship, a marriage between you two would require a lot of sacrifices, especially on her part."

"She's accepted that, why do you think she followed me here. She snuck in here, she's the only innocent person here. Hell, she's the only person here by choice." Bae chuckled. "I tried to stop her, I really did. I left her, tried to break her heart when I knew I was going to be arrested, but she's a fighter. Followed me, and came up with the plan to sneak in here."

"Her father is going to come after her. He probably thinks you took her by force, leverage to gain your freedom."

Bae ran both hands over his head and started to mess with the blue scarf around his neck. "I know, but I don't want to lose her. I know its in her best interest to go home, back outside, but I want her to stay with me."

"Is that why you're marrying her? So you can keep her here?"

"It was actually her idea, she asked me. How fucking stupid is that?"

Gold chuckled. "She's sounds like a perfect fit for you Bae."

Bae glanced behind him towards the closed door. "She's waiting outside to meet you."

"Of course, bring her in, I would love to meet the future Mrs. Baelfire Gold."

Bae stood up and opened the door. A blonde woman wearing a red leather jacket stepped in and took Bae's hand as he led her to the other chair. Even though Gold had seen her before, he never truly looked at her. She's was pretty, definitely his son's type, she looked strong. Everything about her appearance told Gold she was a practical woman, only wearing a plain white shirt with tight jeans. Life on the streets probably taught her that a person didn't need much in order to be happy.

Bae glanced between them then cleared his throat. "Dad, this is Emma Swan. Emma this is my father, Nikolas Gold."

Gold smiled and reached over to take Emma's hand in his. "It's truly an honor to meet you Emma."

She shook his hand firmly then released it, taking Bae's hand once again. She looked nervous. "Nice to meet you."

Bae smiled as he looked between the two. He looked pleased at the fact that they appeared to like each other.

"So you want to marry my son?"

Emma looked at Bae and squeezed his hand. "I do. He's the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Gold looked at the two, if he had doubted the feelings between the two, they were all washed away with the looks they were giving each other. He was truly happy for his son, for the fact that he was able to find someone he wanted to spend the rest of life with. Sadly, that meant they were to spend their lives of marriageable bliss in Neverland.

"He said exactly the same about you. What about your parents? Are you ready to leave them? You'll never be able to see them again."

Her face fell, "I will miss them, I already miss them. They took me in when I was a fifteen year old brat living off the streets. My mother, she saw there was more to me, and wanted to give me my best chance. My father, well he hoped I would follow in his footsteps, but I'm sure I'm just a big disappointment now."

Gold admired the woman. She was indeed strong, not a single tear was shed as she thought about her family and how she was losing them. "Will he come after you? Your father, surely he'll come after you."

Emma fidgeted. "I wrote a letter telling him not to, but I doubt he'll listen. I'm sure he's convinced Bae kidnapped me. He might send in an undercover agent, but I doubt they'll be trouble."

Gold pondered the thought. He dealt with many federal agents before when he was on the outside, he never had problems with them before. "Why are you wanting to get married?" He made sure to direct his question towards both of them.

Bae spoke first, "I love her, and I never wish to be parted from her." He turned to look at her, "I want to find Tallahassee with her."

Emma broke out in a bright smile, "I want to find Tallahassee with you too. I love you."

Gold looked away as they had their private moment. He wondered to himself what Tallahassee meant to them, but now wasn't the time to ask. He hated to ruin the moment, but he had to ask them a final question. "And if they come to take you home?"

Emma looked him dead in the eye. "This is my home. Bae is my home, I won't leave him. If they refuse to leave me here, then I might have to handle the situation differently."

Bae grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to turn towards him. "You will do nothing of the sort. I won't let you do anything you may regret. You're innocent and I want you to remain that way, you should never have to be here against your own free will."

Emma kissed Bae quickly, "Then we'll tell them that I am dead."

"That'll break your parents' heart. Are you willing to do such a thing?"

"If that's what it takes for me to remain here with you." Bae kissed her.

Gold looked down at the paperwork on his desk, anything in order to avoid looking at the pair. He was happy for his son, words could not express his happiness, but he also felt sadness, his son would be caught up in his new life with Emma, and he would remain alone.

There were quiet whispers between the two now, if Gold tried hard enough he would probably be able to figure out the words, but they were not for him. His mind drifted to his ex-wife, the one who had left him for Killian. Many years had passed since then, but it still left a foul taste in his mouth whenever he remembered. It wasn't as if he loved Millah, but he certainly did care for her, she was Bae's mother. How many years had it been? How many years had him and Killian been at each other's throats? Gold couldn't bear the sight of him, especially when he saw Millah beside him.

Killian was the one who had gotten her killed as well, he blamed Gold, but it was Killian's fault. Gold remembered reading in the papers of her death, how she was murdered, because of business gone wrong with Killian's associates. Her death was the reason Killian was sent to Neverland, he messed up and got caught for murdering the man who killed her. Gold had been pleased when Killian was sent away, it meant that he never had to look at his face again, but telling Bae about his mother's death nearly killed him. Millah left when he was twelve, but there was always a special bond between the two, it made up for the lack of relationship. Bae grieved, while Gold didn't.

Now that Gold and Killian were once again in the same place, Gold made it his job to make every day of Killian's life miserable. For the past two years he had taken most of Killian's land and was in the process of taking more. Gold knew Killian hated his presence here, but they were both criminals, it was bound to happen eventually.

"Papa?" Gold smiled fondly, Bae hadn't called him that since he was a wee lad. "Do you approve, will you allow us to get married?"

Gold looked at the both of them. They needed his permission in order to marry, it was part of his responsibility. Neverland was an interesting place. The government created it to house all the criminals in, and strangely it worked. It also left power to the district leaders, such as the power to allow people to marry. "Yes. You have my blessing as well as my permission to marry."

Bae and Emma both let out a joyful laugh. Bae pulled Emma into his arms and spun her around, laughing into her shoulder. Gold stood, using the desk as a support, he limped around and pulled both of them into a hug. The three stood there for what seemed hours, at least until there was a knock at the door. Gold groaned and released the happy couple. "Come in."

As the door opened, Gold limped back to his chair and sat. Three people walked in. First was a woman with long brown hair with red highlights, she wore tight black leggings with a red tunic and black boots. A red trench coat completed her look. Behind her stood two men. The first was blonde, his clothes were fairly simple, black slacks and a blue button-up shirt, the white med coat was the only thing that stood out. The last man was taller than the both of them and wore more flamboyant clothing. His black pants were probably too tight for any other man, as was his dark purple shirt paired with a grey vest and black ascot. Gold nodded to the trio. "Ruby, Whale, and Jefferson.. " He paused for a moment, the thought of his son's impending marriage still on his mind. "Jefferson, you're an ordained minister right?"

Jefferson grinned like the mad man he was. "Indeed, why do you ask?"

Gold shook his head, Jefferson never failed to surprise him. Jefferson was his closest friend, and yet there were still things that he didn't know. "I need you to marry my son to this lovely young woman here."

Jefferson turned to the two beside him. "Now?"

The couple looked at Jefferson then both looked to Gold nodding eagerly. Gold smiled, "Apparently so."

Jefferson cleared his throat, but before he could release the words, Ruby interrupted him. "Gold, there's something we need to tell you."

Gold waved her off, she was still new and learning how things worked around here. "It can wait five minutes." Ruby ducked her head and backed away.

Jefferson began again. "Dearly beloved... "

"Just skip to the vows we all know this part." Gold interrupted.

Jefferson turned to Bae, "Do you Baelfire Gold take..." He glanced at Emma not knowing her name. Bae answered his silent question, "Emma Swan."

Jefferson nodded, "Emma Swan, to be your lawful wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"

Bae gazed into Emma's eyes, "I do"

"And do you Emma Swan take Baelfire Gold to be you lawful wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish till death do you part?"

Emma reached up her hand to cup Bae's cheek, "I do." Her eyes were watering, but no actual tears fell.

"By the power invested in me, in the wonderful city of Neverland, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife, you may kiss your bride." Jefferson let out a loud chuckle and flamboyant bow as he finished his speech.

Bae wrapped Emma in his arms and kissed her passionately, lifting her up, causing her to squeal with delight. Gold produced a marriage license out of his desk and filled the parts needed. The happy couple then both signed their names, finalizing the ceremony. Bae wrapped the document up and safely put it in the inside pocket of his pea coat.

Gold stood and once more limped around his desk and pulled Bae into a hug. "I'm proud of you son." He whispered in his ear. Gold then turned to Emma and kissed her cheek, "Welcome to the family."

"Well, I think Emma and I are going to go disappear for a while." Bae earned himself a slap from his new wife. Gold reached into his pocket and pulled out a wad of cash, handing it to his son. They nodded to each other once more and the pair left the room.

It might not have been a typical wedding, but Gold was positive it would be the happiest he'd ever see.

Ruby once again approach him. "Gold, now can we discuss this?"

"Go on." He leaned against his desk, needing to get the weight off his leg.

"Killian's got himself a new girl." Gold perked up, that was indeed an interesting matter. "She's very skilled, deadly in fact. We watched her kill over ten men, she made it look easy."

Gold rubbed his chin. This new girl of Killian's could prove to be a threat to him. "What do we know of her?"

Whale stepped forward. "She's new to Neverland, and was instantly recruited by Killian. We figure she's been with him for about a week now. Whenever he's out, she's by his side, we've saw more of her than the other two."

"It means he favors her." Ruby added.

"Do we know anything else about her? Other than that she's a highly skilled killer." The three of them shifted, clearly uncomfortable. Gold tightened his grip on the desk, his knuckles turning white. He wished his cane was closer so he could hit them. "Damnit. What fucking good are you three? Why don't we know more about her?"

"We can't get close to her." Whale was the only one brave enough to admit their flaw.

Gold glared at the three. Ruby and Whale shifted back, but closer together. The two clearly had a thing between them, but wouldn't openly admit it. Jefferson met Gold's gaze, he had known Gold too long to let his glare work. Gold studied Jefferson for a moment, "Jefferson, I want you to find out anything and everything about this woman. Scan her if possible, I don't care how you do it, just don't kill her, she might be useful in the future."

Jefferson nodded and left the room. Gold turned to the other two. "Go be useful somewhere else." They left closing the door behind him.

Gold turned and went to sit on the couch in his office, stretching out his leg. Today was proving to be quite eventful and Gold wanted nothing more than for it to be over. He reached over and poured himself a shot of scotch, draining the glass just as quickly as it took to pour it. If Killian's new woman was as good as he was told, he couldn't wait to steal her away.


	6. Little Rabbit

Two weeks have passed since Belle completed and passed her test. She was now considered part of Killian's inner circle, she was also secretly dating Killian. How much of a secret their relationship was, she wasn't sure. She knew Mulan and Aurora suspected something more was going on. Killian was never seen without Belle, and Belle was never seen without Killian.

Killian treated her with respect which she appreciated, but she also couldn't wait till the day turned into night so she had the excuse to retire to her room. She knew Killian always hoped she would invite him to join her, but she never allowed that door to open. She cared for him, but not in the way he believed. Part of her hating lying to him like this, but it was necessary to attract Gold.

Belle sighed and rolled over on her side in her bed. She couldn't bring herself to fall asleep. Thoughts plagued her mind, she was growing comfortable here, and it worried her. She's been in Neverland for two weeks now, and she felt no urgency to return home. She wanted to return Emma home, but that was her job, her mission, she was questioning if she would want to return with Emma.

There was a soft knock on her door, Belle looked to the clock which shone brightly, 1:26. "Who is it?" Belle called from her bed, not wanting to get up. Instead of hearing a reply Belle heard the door creaking open. Belle reached under her pillow and grasped a dagger, ready to use it if needed. After a moment she could see Killian standing in the doorway. She let out the breath she was holding and let go of the dagger, leaving it under the pillow. "Killian, why are you here? You know I don't want you in my room."

He walked closer to her bed. Belle pulled the covers up, covering her chest. She was only in bra and underwear, and she really did not want Killian to see that. "I could hear you making interesting sounds from in here. I wanted to check on you."

Belle just stared at him with her mouth slightly open. "You were listening to me?"

"My room is right next to yours, I can hear you through the walls."

Belle ran her hand through her hair, pulling at her soft curls. Killian watched her hand, his gaze never leaving her hair. He stepped closer and placed his hand over hers. "I've never seen your hair down, its lovely." His mouth was now next her ear. Belle smiled and pulled his hand, forcing it to leave her hair.

"It gets in the way, plus it's difficult to wash blood out of it."

"Then I should get to enjoy it now." He sat on her bed next to her, gripping her hand. He started to lean into her, but she placed her hand on his chest stopping him.

"Killian we talked about this." She pressed against him, trying to get him to stand up. The covers wrapped around her chest fell slightly, revealing her bra. In the faint light she saw Killian's eyes darken. Belle reached over to pull the covers back up, but Killian stopped her.

"Lacey" Killian whispered. Belle froze. Hearing her false name wasn't what she wanted to hear, but she was glad he said it, it gave her the strength to firmly push him away. He looked stunned, and a little anger flashed. "Lacey, I'm a patient man, but I can only be patient for so long."

Belle closed her eyes, trying to think of a proper response that wouldn't make Killian angry. She took his hand in hers and squeezed gently. "Soon, I promise. I'm still adjusting and I don't want to regret it."

Killian nodded, but still didn't look happy. "If that is what you want. You are proving to be quite the challenge." He winked and Belle smiled seeing the glint in his eyes. "I do love a challenge."

"I know."

Killian leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips then stood up. "I'll see you at breakfast."

Once she heard the door click close, Belle turned face down and smothered her face in the pillow. What was she getting herself into? Why did she think it would be smart to trick Killian into a relationship? Of course he wanted her in that way, she was running out of opportunities to stall him.

She needed to get out of here, the longer she stayed the higher the risk of becoming compromised. Killian was her ticket to Gold, but it was taking longer than she intended. Belle snuggled into her covers, hoping for sleep to come to her. Eventually she drifted off but instead of dreams welcoming her, she was greeted by nightmares.

Morning came too soon in Belle's opinion. The lights kicked on at 6 every morning, the brightness storming into her room, glaring into her eyes. She turned over pulling her pillow over her eyes, wanting more sleep. Much too soon her alarm began buzzing, filling the room with an annoying sound. Belle groaned and swatted the clock off the table. She cursed this morning, wishing for it to disappear.

She undressed and showered, but before she put on clean clothes she stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her body told a story, the story of how her life was. New scars recently acquired were still pink, not yet fading into the everlasting white. The tally marks on her upper arm increased on what seemed a daily basis. Soon she would need to change the location of the tallys, maybe her ribs. She lightly ran her fingers over the tiny marks on her arm, counting them softly. She counted to forty-three, sixteen of them she added since being in Neverland. Too many people wanted Killian dead, which forced her hand more than she liked. Truth be told being his bodyguard was exhausting.

There was a light knock on her door. "Just a minute!." Belle called from her bathroom. She quickly pulled on her clothes and walked to the door to open it. Aurora was standing there with her normal sweet smile. "Good morning." She pushed passed Belle and sat on the edge of the bed. "Sleep well?"

Belle just stared at her briefly. Her and Aurora had built a friendship in the past couple of weeks, and Aurora tended to just pop in unannounced. "Uh. Yes. Mind if I talk to you from the bathroom? I'm still in the process of getting ready."

"Of course."

Belle left for the bathroom and began applying her make-up. Killian had supplied some when she became a permanent member of his group. She had just finished putting matte red lipstick on when she felt hands in her hair. She jumped slightly at the touch, and bumped into Aurora. When had she got there? Belle was amazed by quiet Aurora was capable of being. "Sorry, I figured I would do your hair for you."

"Oh, thank you. I would like that."

Belle could feel Aurora run her hairbrush through her hair and she closed her eyes blissfully. Water started to sting her eyes, it reminded her of the time when her mother would brush her hair as a child. The brush was then replaced by Aurora fingers as she wove Belle's hair into an intricate braid. As she was finishing the braid Aurora finally spoke. "What's going on between you and Killian?"

Belle stiffened. She was fairly certain that there was nothing romantic between Killian and Aurora, but Aurora was also talented in hiding her own emotions. "A mutual attraction." Belle figured it would be best to tell as much of the truth as possible. What she told Aurora wasn't a complete lie, but it also wasn't completely true.

Aurora stood behind Belle and placed her hands on Belle's shoulders, squeezing gently. "Be careful, he doesn't get attached to women." Belle took a deep breath, Aurora was here as her friend, not a jealous woman fighting for Killian's affection. Belle nodded.

"Like I said, mutual attraction. I think he just likes watching me kill people."

Aurora laughed, "You may be right. Just be careful, I would hate to lose a new friend."

Belle turned around and hugged Aurora. "I'm glad our paths were able to cross. You are truly a good friend."

Aurora hugged her back and then backed away. "I must admit when I first saw you I figured I would have to kill you, but I'm glad there wasn't a need."

"As am I." Both woman laughed then proceeded to go to breakfast.

When the elevator doors opened Belle could hear light chatter, mainly between Smee and Killian, Mulan was a woman of few words. Both Belle and Aurora walked over to the table and Belle took her seat to Killian's left, the seat used to belong to Mulan, but he preferred her company, especially since she would actually have a conversation with him. Once seated Killian looked at her then leaned in close to her ear, "Good morning my Beauty." His voice was a soft whisper, only for her to hear.

"I have some business to attend to today, Aurora, Mulan, and Smee will come with me." Killian addressed the entire table. Belle accidentally dropped her fork, it was the first time that Killian hadn't insisted she come with him. He glanced at her, "It had been brought to my attention that you may need a break. Take the day off, go to the market if you would like." Belle nodded and shot a smile to Aurora who was looking down at her plate.

Once breakfast was over Smee, Mulan, and Aurora left to their rooms in order to prepare for the trip. Killian took Belle's hand and led her to the his desk. He leaned against the wood and pulled her against him, her back to his front, both looking out the window. Both his arms were draped around her, clutching at her waist. Without much thought Belle leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Promise me that you'll be safe." Killian mumbled into her hair. His hand lightly stroked her hip.

Belle smiled. "I'm the one who keeps you safe, remember?"

"Don't talk to strangers."

Belle turned to look him in the face so he could see the amusement on hers. "Yes father."

"I'm serious. I don't plan on losing you, you're too valuable."

"I'm not going anywhere." Belle hated having to lie, but the truth was that she couldn't wait to leave.

She felt Killian's lips on hers in an instant. They were rough and filled with too much passion. Belle returned the kiss, but tried to pull back. He instead plunged his hand into her hair, keeping her face close to his. His other arm slithering around her back, pressing her body closer to his. She could feel his tongue stroke her bottom lip, asking to be granted access, but Belle refused. She planted both hands on his chest and attempted to push him back again, but he mistook the signal. She heard him groan against her lips and Belle felt sick to her stomach. He was pushing the boundaries. She decided to change her method and went limp. It took a moment, but Killian finally caught the hint and released her lips, but not allowing her to pull her face too far away from his.

She looked up at him, her eyes burning with fury. She wanted nothing more than to kick him in the groin, but she feared he would stab her if she attempted. His eyes were dark with desire and by the expression on his face Belle knew he didn't take rejection well. "Killian, please."

To her surprise he released her and walked closer to the window. She walked up to him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off. "Are you not attracted to me?"

Belle took a deep breath. "It's not that. I've been hurt in my past, I built up a wall and refused to let just any man cross it."

He turned, "Who hurt you?"

"It was in the past, I thought I was in love, but he was using me."

"What happened to him?"

"I cut his heart out." She saw Killian wince, but he grabbed her hand.

"I now know to cross you My Beauty. I am truly sorry and I will not force you."

She wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you."

He squeezed her gently. "You and I have both been hurt in the past. It would seem that we have more in common than previously thought."

Belle looked up at him, her head cocked to the right.

He walked around her and sat on the edge of his desk. "I lost my hand because of the woman I loved." He raised his hook, drawing Belle's attention to it. "She left her husband for me, and he took my hand. She was then murdered in cold blood."

Belle simply stared at him. It was an odd story, what sort of man chopped off another's hand for simply stealing his wife? It also sounded that the woman in question left on her own accord, making Killian innocent. "Who killed her?"

Killian's hand caressed his hook. "When I was on the outside, I was a salesman of sorts." Belle raised an eyebrow. "Illegal weapons." Killain added. "A deal went wrong and I lost her. She was killed in our home while I was away dealing with other business."

"I'm sorry." Belle sat next to him and leaned her head against his shoulder. They sat there in comfortable silence, Belle desperately wanted to ask another question but couldn't bring herself to.

"Ask it," murmured Killian.

"Who do you blame for her death?" Belle cursed her curiosity, but she had to know.

"Her ex, the man I saved her from. Gold."

Belle's breath caught. She had not expected that name to leave his lips. It would explain the tension between the two though. Killian continued. "I was with him when she was killed. We were trying to put the past behind us, he used it as a way for me to leave her. He may not have pulled the trigger, but he killed her." His hand griped the desk. Belle could see tears fall down his face, but she didn't acknowledge them. Strong men tended to not react well when reminded they have a weakness.

"I must leave." Killian walked to the door, leaving Belle stunned by the desk. She chased after him and caught his arm before he got into the elevator.

"Wait" He looked at her, but wouldn't look her in the eye. "I'm sorry that I put you in a foul mood." She reached up to cup his face in her hand.

He turned and kissed her palm, "It was me who decided to travel down that road. Nothing against you. I must leave, please be safe. Perhaps dinner later?"

Belle nodded. "I would like that." He stepped back into the elevator and as the doors were shutting he saluted her with his hook.

When the doors shut Belle walked back to the window and gazed down into the streets. She could see Killian exit the building and into a waiting black car, followed by Mulan, Aurora, and Smee. Belle was glad she didn't have to go with him today, but she wondered if he truly meant for her to take the day off, or if he didn't want her there. She was curious about his business, but grateful for the freedom. Perhaps she'll have some luck with Gold while out in the streets. She waited until the black car was out of sight before she went towards the elevator, pressing the button for the ground floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Belle loved the market in Neverland. There were many interesting sights and smells, causing her attention to dart around as if she was a squirrel. She had been to the market a couple of times with Killian, but she felt she could appreciate it more while alone. She carried two large paper sack, filled with small purchases in order to help her blend in.

After spending a couple of hours, wandering through the aisles and looking at all the various booths, Belle decided it was probably best she headed back to Killian's building to insured she would be there waiting for him. After their earlier conversation she felt it would be best to not keep him waiting.

She was walking down an alleyway when she bumped into someone, causing both her bags to fall, spilling all their contents.

"Oh dear me. I am terribly sorry Little Rabbit." A male voice spoke above her. Belle thought she could hear a faint beeping sound, but quickly dismissed it.

Belle glanced up and saw a tall, brunette man staring down at her. He then knelt down and started to replace her items in her paper bags. Belle knelt as well and helped the man. Once all the contents were in the bags they stood up and he passed the bags to her. "Again, I am truly sorry." He gave her a slight bow, Belle released a tiny giggle. He was an odd man. He was dressed sharply, in black dress pants, black shirt, accompanied with a grey vest. The ascot was an interesting touch, but it suited him.

"No problem. Merely an accident." Belle replied.

"My, my, what a pretty Little Rabbit you are." He looked down at her, a grin forming on his face.

Belle stiffened, the man was starting to make her feel uncomfortable. "Now, if you'll excuse me.."

"Where are my manners." The mysterious man interrupted. "My name is Jefferson." He gave her another bow.

"Lacey."

"An honor to meet you Lacey. I'm afraid that I haven't seen you wandering about in Neverland Little Rabbit."

"I'm new here, still adjusting."

Jefferson reached back and scratched his neck. Belle caught the black tattoo on his wrist. When his arm was back at his side, Belle leaned, hoping to catch a better glance. "Curious about something Little Rabbit?" He was leaning with her.

"As you can probably tell I am an admirer of art, especially tattoos."

He looked at her arms which were bare due to the black tank top she wore. "Indeed, indeed." He raised his wrist, allowing her a clear glance at his tattoo. Just as Belle thought, it was a small black tattoo of a spinning wheel. He was one of Gold's. She smiled. "It's lovely. Simple, but lovely."

He stared at her for a moment. "Yes, I am quite fond of it."

"Walk with me?" Belle wasn't sure why she asked him, but she wasn't ready to lose his company. He was an obvious sign that she caught Gold's attention. Finally.

"Little Rabbit?" He clearly looked shocked by her proposal.

"I'm in dire need of some good company. Walk with me." She started to walk out of the alley, not giving him the option to refuse. She smiled when she heard his footsteps trail after hers.

"Where are we going Little Rabbit?"

"No where in particular. I find wandering to be quite peaceful."

He took her bags from her. "I am quite fond of wandering myself. Nothing beats a good adventure."

"Been on many adventures?"

"I suppose. Depends on one's definition of an adventure I dare say."

Belle slowed her walk as she pondered the thought. "I think I would say an adventure is venturing to a new place, meeting new people, learning new things, and naturally branching out of your comfort zone."

"You have a curious mind Little Rabbit."

Belle bit her bottom lip and looked down. She was curious about why he called her 'Little Rabbit' but was afraid he would stop if she asked about it. "What brings you to Neverland, Jefferson?"

"A friend needed me."

"Must be a good friend." Belle looked to him, his expression was soft.

"A great one. Saved me from myself"

Belle stopped and faced the man. "I wish I knew a friendship like that." Memories started to creep into her mind, but she pushed them away.

"Perhaps one day you will find that sort of friendship." He handed one bag back to her and raised her free hand in his, placing a gentle kiss on it. "I am sorry, Little Rabbit, but now is the time I must bid you farewell." He gave her the second bag and with a final bow he disappeared into the crowd.


	7. Heiress of Avonlea

Gold was growing impatient. He sent Jefferson out to get more information on Killian's new girl, but he hadn't seen or heard from him in little over a week. Jefferson always enjoyed going on little missions that Gold sent him on, but he tended to get lost. Jefferson was his best, also his friend, but sometimes he wished he would just speed things up.

More paperwork was scattered across Gold's desk. There was more paperwork here in Neverland than on the outside. The price of owning and running a district. He hadn't wanted to get in this sort of business, but it was the best way to quickly annoy Killian and properly announce his presence in Neverland. When he first discovered he was being sent here he originally planned to retire and live in luxury. Didn't exactly go according to plan.

Gold picked up his glass of scotch and took another drink. The outside region of Killian's district was finally agreeing to the take-over, hopefully it'll be done soon. Gold wanted to wipe Killian out, and take control of the heart of the city.

His office door slammed open. Before Gold had a chance to yell at whoever didn't knock, Jefferson strolled in and fell on Gold's couch. He stared at Gold, grinning like a proud puppy.

"Jefferson, I was wondering when you would finally come back."

"I got caught up wandering around."

"Of course you did." Gold took another drink; he knew he was going to need it.

"But I brought you back a present. I even wrapped it up for you." Jefferson tossed a large manila envelope on Gold's desk. "She's interesting. Spent a week watching her."

"Was that necessary?" Gold started to open the envelope and pull out pictures.

"I think so. Such a nice Little Rabbit."

Gold looked up at Jefferson. "You talked to her?"

"Naturally." Jefferson waved his hands like he didn't have a care in the world.

"Jefferson, how many times do I have to tell you to not talk to the people I send you out for?"

"Apparently once more." Jefferson chuckled.

Gold laughed. Jefferson was the only person, besides Bae, who was capable of it. Jefferson always proved to be a loyal friend; he would probably jump in front of a bullet for him. They had been friends on the outside; Jefferson worked for him then too. But it wasn't until Jefferson followed Gold to Neverland that he realized how loyal Jefferson truly was. That was why Gold didn't bother sending Jefferson away once he caught glimpse of the pictures. Jefferson was the only one he could truly trust.

Gold stared at the first picture, a mug shot of Killian's girl. Bright blue eyes stared at the camera, a little smirk played at her mouth. Rick auburn hair was pulled up into a loose knot, few of the ends trickling down her face. Gold knew her.

He took another drink and moved onto a different picture. It was one of her throwing two daggers into one of his men. She had perfect form, and a killer's glean. Several other pictures were of her and Killian walking down the street together. Her arm looped through his and their expressions spoke of casual conversation. She was more than Killian's bodyguard.

He continued going through the many pictures, stopping at the last one. She was standing in a window, staring off into the distance. Her face spoke of tragedy and loss. She looked sad as she looked out into the city, as if she was searching for something. Her hair was down in loose curls which looked to be as soft as fresh cotton. Gold knew her, but still wasn't able to completely place her.

"You look as if you've seen a ghost." Jefferson was now standing at Gold's desk, helping himself to scotch.

"I think I might have." Gold didn't let his gaze leave the last picture. This woman was absolutely stunning; it had been a long time since Gold's attention was drawn to a particular woman. "Her file?"

Instead of pulling it up on a tablet Jefferson took the liberty of reciting on the information himself. "Lacey French, AKA Beauty. She's a skilled assassin who was finally caught and sentenced to life here. Trained in nearly everything. Curious, pays close attention to detail, and is an admirer of tattoos."

Gold finally looked up at Jefferson. Jefferson laughed. "That last part wasn't in the file."

"What kind of conversation did you have with her?" Gold growled.

"I just bumped into her at the market." Jefferson shrugged and downed the rest of his drink.

Gold glared at his friend. "Bumped into her at the market? We both know there's more to it than that."

"She forced me to walk with her, wasn't my fault."

"Was she suspicious?"

"She won't be easily tricked. She's very attentive and she knew I worked for you."

"Dammit Jefferson!" Gold brought his cane around and hit Jefferson on the shoulder causing him to yelp. "You weren't supposed to fucking talk to her. How the hell did she find out that you worked for me?" Gold was standing behind his desk, keeping his cane raised, threatening to hit Jefferson once again.

Jefferson backed away and rubbed his shoulder. "You need to learn how to control your anger better friend. I think she wanted to talk to me because I worked for you."

Gold sat down and pondered the thought. She's working for Killian, but surely he wasn't stupid enough to have her try and trick him. "Did she specifically say she knew you worked for me?" He a deep breath to calm himself.

Jefferson walked to one of the chairs facing Gold's desk and sat down. "She was interested in the tattoo, I'm sure Killian told her about it."

Gold looked down at the pictures and shuffled through them. In one he was able to see her tattoos better, one in particular stuck out to him. "Her name isn't Lacey." He picked up the picture and handed it to Jefferson.

He took it and looked down at it, his face in puzzlement. "If her name isn't Lacey then what is it? And what am I looking at exactly?"

Gold leaned over and pointed to the tattoo on 'Lacey's' left arm. "That is a family crest. The crest of Avonlea, an old, wealthy family believed to all be dead."

Jefferson looked back down at the photo, focusing more on tattoo. "Maybe she just liked how it looked?"

"I haven't seen this crest in years. Many don't even know it exists."

"So who is she then?"

Gold ran his hand through his hair and finished his drink. Everything was clicking into place. "Her name is Isabelle Avonlea, heiress to the entire Avonlea fortune."

"Are you sure? Neverland is the last place an heiress should be."

"Positive. Though I have no idea why she's here. I was told she was dead." Gold poured himself another drink, but didn't give it time to settle in his glass.

"Apparently she's not dead."

Gold took a moment to glare at Jefferson. While the man was his closest friend, he also hated him sometimes. "Apparently." Gold muttered.

Jefferson caught Gold's tone and leaned forward in the chair, his voice growing serious. "What's the story with her?"

"Her father was Maurice Avonlea, as I mentioned their family is old and extremely wealthy. Maurice was a business partner; he was tired of being a rich man with nothing to do. About eleven years ago something happened and he and his wife were murdered. I was told Isabelle was killed along with them."

"You were lied to."

"The world was lied to. There was a funeral for all three of them. Their wealth is currently in a trust fund that's being managed by their attorney, I assumed he inherited since he was Maurice's closest friend, but it would seem that he's hiding her." Gold ran his hands through his hair. "Jefferson I need you to get information from the outside. Can you do it?"

"Of course." Jefferson stood up and walked towards the door. "I assume I am to get in touch with the lawyer and discover his little secret?"

"His name is George Leopold, he shouldn't be difficult to find. I want to know everything about the Avonlea family, especially Isabelle. Offer whatever it takes."

Jefferson bowed and walked out the door.

With Jefferson gone Gold was able to finally be alone with his thoughts. He stared at the pictures of 'Lacey,' but he knew it was Isabelle. He remembered the funeral he attended all those years ago; he remembered them lowering three caskets. Why did she disappear? How did she get away? Why was she in Neverland? The last question was the one he wanted the answer to most. He remembered Maurice bragging about his teenage daughters during their business meetings. She was no longer the same woman Maurice described.

_ "My little Beauty never ceases to amaze me. Every day I wonder how I was able to have such a darling daughter." Maurice, with his thick Australian accent was sitting in a leather chair in front of Gold's large wood desk. Gold was reading the paperwork in front of him, ignoring Maurice._

_ "I'm sure she's great, but please remember that you are here to do business." Gold grew impatient quickly and Maurice talking about Isabelle reminded him of the current separation between him and Bae. _

_ "I really wish you could come meet her. You would even enjoy her company. I still have a hard time believing she's only sixteen; she appears more like twenty-six. Although I wish she would leave her books and spend more time with her old man. Remember how I told you a built her a huge library for her sixteenth birthday? She never leaves it!" Maurice laughed and slapped his leg. "I hardly ever see the girl now. She reads, sleeps, and eats in that damn library, but anything to make my Little Beauty happy."_

_ Gold barely listened to Maurice's ramblings, but he had to admit that Isabelle was not the typical teenage girl. "Aren't you supposed to buy them a car at sixteen?" Gold mumbled._

_ "She got that too, but she's only driven it maybe five times. Like I said, I can't get her to leave the library."_

_ "What about school? Surely she leaves for school." Gold was now looking up at the man in front of him. Maurice wore simple khaki pants with a blue polo. He wasn't a thin man and his age was catching up with him, Gold could tell he was starting to bald. _

_ Maurice's eyes shined brightly, "She's already graduated from high school. She's been taking college classes online!" One glance at Maurice was all it took to see the love he had for his daughter._

_ Intelligent. Gold appreciated intelligence, possibly more than other people's money, you could learn more about them from their intelligence. "She sounds perfect."_

_ "Perfect doesn't even come close to describing her. She is my true joy." Maurice shifted and started to dig his wallet out of his back pocket, he pulled out a small picture, handing it to Gold. "Here's my Little Beauty."_

_ Gold reached over and took the photo from Maurice. He could see a young girl smiling as if she had everything in the world. She was wearing a short floral dress with her dark auburn hair pulled back in a straight ponytail. Her eyes are what caused Gold to pause. He had never seen eyes that were as blue as the ocean, the color identical. "She's beautiful. You are lucky to have her for a daughter." Gold handed the picture back to Maurice. _

_ "Perhaps one day you can meet her. I can promise you a good night of intelligent conversation. Perhaps you could even beat her at a game of chess. No one has outsmarted her since she was five." Maurice continued looking at the picture. "Next week come over for dinner. Come meet my Little Beauty."_

_ Gold looked back down; he didn't feel comfortable with the idea of having dinner with Maurice's family. He hid what he did from them and Gold didn't want them to find out because of his presence. He never got too close to his business partners. "I'm not sure if that's a good-"_

_ "Nonsense!" Maurice interrupted. "You are a dear friend who has saved me from a lifetime of boredom. As my friend I want you to come and have dinner with my family and me."_

_ "Next week."_

_ "Next week." Maurice agreed._

_ Four days later the last three members of the Avonlea family was murdered in their home. _

Gold had another drink of scotch. He normally didn't drink this much, but he couldn't think of any other way to send the bad memories away. He never told Maurice that he considered him a friend, never had the opportunity to. He had never seen Isabelle in person, but he never forgot the smiling face from the photo that Maurice showed him the last time he saw him. She was now a fierce, beautiful woman, no longer the carefree girl. Her eyes still shined like an ocean though.

After the murder of the Avonlea family, Gold had tried to track down the culprits; someone was faster. It took him several years to discover the people responsible for the crime, but by then they were being assassinated one by one. Whoever was taking them out was clearly a professional; he could never track them down. He assumed Leopold had them taken care of, but maybe he was wrong. He continued looking at the pictures sitting on his desk. Perhaps Isabelle got revenge, but how did she get caught? She was intelligent enough to learn the necessary skills, but from what Maurice told him about her she had a pure heart. Having her parents murdered must have darkened it. Gold wondered what Maurice would think if he knew his daughter was an assassin.

Gold knew he had to get her; he had to get her away from Killian. He hated seeing the pictures of her with him; there was something romantic between them which caused Gold's stomach to turn. He owed it to Maurice to protect her. How was he going to lured her to him though? She never knew of his connection to her father, she'll think he's an enemy rather than a friend.

"How will I bring you to me Isabelle?" Gold spoke to his empty office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Gold had spent the better of two days trying to map out the best plan of getting Isabelle. He could kidnap her, but she was hardly seen without Killian which produced a problem. How would he be able to separate Killian from her? His clock chimed seven in the evening and he knew the trio would be coming in soon. Since he couldn't go out himself, he had to put his absolute trust in them. A moment later Jefferson, Whale, and Ruby waltzed in. Jefferson took a seat in a chair, while the other two snuggled together on the couch. Gold was glad that they were finally open about their relationship, made them a little less annoying.

"Jefferson did you get the information from Leopold?"

"After all this time you still doubt me." Jefferson held his hand over his hear opening his mouth wide. "I managed to have a nice little phone chat with Mr. Leopold. Nice man, scary nice."

"How did you place a phone call out of Neverland?"

"A magician never reveals his secrets." Jefferson smirked.

"You aren't a magician." Whale called from the couch. Jefferson replied with a wave of his hand.

Gold took control back. "What did you learn?"

"Leopold was rather helpful, apparently Maurice had given him permission to disclose information to you, and Maurice also passed along my name knowing how close we are..." Jefferson lingered before continuing. "Lacey is indeed Isabelle. Maurice knew there was a hit placed on his family so he sent Isabelle away to friends in Japan. Leopold kept in touch with her and control the finances until she came of age. However, when she gained control of the family fortune, she used the money to finance her revenge. Leopold helped her track down the people who killed her parents and she killed them. Leopold said she changed while in Japan. When he visited her after a couple years, she had trained to be an assassin."

Gold soaked in every word. He was curious who Maurice knew in Japan, but Leopold clearly didn't want to relay that information. He knew Maurice would probably be disappointed in Isabelle and the woman she became, but Gold found himself to be proud of her. She intrigued him and with each new thing he learned about her he felt himself wanting to meet and enjoy her presence. He would have to be careful around her; she was his friend's daughter, _off-limits._

"Are we finally going to do something about this girl who has taken over your mind?" Whale groaned from the couch. Ruby snickered and cuddled closer to him.

"Leave the poor man alone, he's just upset that Killian beat him to such an amazing woman." Jefferson kicked both feet up on Gold's desk which gave Gold the opportunity to swat at them.

"You have five seconds to remind me why I keep you three around," Gold growled.

Ruby and Whale straightened up on the couch, and Jefferson became still in his own seat. They knew when to not press Gold's buttons; this was that time. Ruby cleared her throat, "Killian doesn't let her get far from him. Her bedroom is even right next to his, he'll be able to tell if we come for her in the middle of the night."

"What about the market?" Jefferson asked.

"That's a good possibility," Whale added, "It's a busy place with many distractions. It should be easy to grab her."

Jefferson piped in before Whale could say anymore. "I think she might freely go with us. As I mentioned to Gold she wanted to talk to me even though she knew I worked for Gold. She's smart; I doubt we'll be able to take her unless she wants to be taken."

"Why would she want to leave Killian?" Ruby asked, "They're clearly involved romantically"

"You know Killian the best out of us; do you think it's a true romantic relationship?" Jefferson replied.

"He's surprisingly professional. He never tried anything with me or Mulan, Aurora was with him before Neverland so nothing there either. He appears to be smitten with her."

Whale leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees. "Which means getting her alone will be tricky."

"I still think she'll go with us willingly, or at least we should hope she will." Jefferson stood up and paced around the room. Gold's eyes followed him as he moved about the room.

"Why is that?" Whale asked.

"She is more than capable of killing us all." Jefferson grinned towards Whale then to Gold. "I've seen her fight; I would rather her go peacefully. I do so enjoy life."

Gold watched the silent conversation happening with the trio, he was starting to doubt their usefulness. "Jefferson what do you propose?"

Jefferson turned completely towards Gold. "I could always "bump" into her again at the market." When Jefferson said "bump" he made sure to add air-quotes.

"I don't think that will work." Ruby was standing now, walking towards Gold's desk. "She might be faking a relationship with Killian. If she is, she's going to want her being taken appear real. She might go willingly with us, but she'll put up a fight."

"I agree with Ruby." 'Typical'

Gold thought to himself once Whale spoke.

Whale continued. "I think it will be best to take her off guard. The market is the best option. Jefferson could lure her into an alley where Ruby and I will be waiting. She'll try and fight us off, but I think I can stop her."

Gold nodded. "What do you propose?"

"Simple. Jefferson and Ruby distract her and I'll inject a sedative in her."

Jefferson chuckled, "How do you plan to get that close? Have you seen her?"

Ruby nodded her agreement with Jefferson, "He's right. She'll kill you before you can stick her with the needle." Whale frowned.

"Are you saying that the three of you can't take one woman in a fight?" All three of them faced him, eyes wide.

"I have my sleeping powder." Jefferson grinned, "I just made some more, slight new concoction, but effective."

"And how do you plan on getting close to her?" Whale asked.

"The Little Rabbit won't see it coming."

Gold stood and walked around his desk, his cane in his right hand. He stopped to lean against the front of his desk. "Can you do it?" His full attention was on Jefferson. It wasn't that he didn't trust Whale and Ruby, it was the simple fact that Jefferson always came through on his word.

Jefferson grinned. "Why do you even bother to ask Friend?"

Gold chuckled. "Indeed. Such a waste of time. Get to it, bring her here- tonight."

"What fun we shall have." Jefferson turned and left the room, Whale and Ruby following after him.


	8. The Rabbit Chase

Chapter Eight: A Rabbit Chase

It was getting harder for Belle to get away from Killian. He always insisted that she stay glued to his side, she was his bodyguard after all. Belle knew it was because he was possessive and enjoyed showing her off. He was proud to have her on his arm, showing everyone near of the power he held. Belle knew he felt threatened by the presence of Gold, especially since the loss of the district last week, Killian was stressed, he always sought comfort from Belle, but she continued to refuse him. Luckily, he knew he would not win in a fight against her and would never push too hard.

Belle stared out the window in her bedroom, she was finally able to escape under the pretense that she felt unwell. Killian would be attending an event in order to gain new sponsors. He wanted her to be on his arm tonight, even bought her an elegant new gown for the occasion, but Belle just wanted time to herself. It wasn't easy to persuade Killian to leave her behind, but she promised him to finally give him what he wanted once she felt well. The promise also allowed her to insist that he take Aurora and Mulan with him, he needed to be protected.

Belle turned around and walked towards her bed. She had her normal clothes set, she planned to leave while they were gone. Gold was taking too long, and she was impatient. This would also be the only opportunity she had before she was back in the clutches of Killian. Taking a deep breath, Belle started to get dressed, listening closely to the sounds outside her room, she needed to leave as soon as they left for the party.

She had just thrown on her shirt when she heard a loud knock on her door. Killian's voice seeped through, "Belle? May I come in?"

'Shit' Belle thought to herself. She couldn't let Killian see her completely dressed, nor did she want to see him in general. She knew he would try to persuade her to come with him. "I'm really not feeling well Killian. I'm terribly sorry. I don't want you to catch whatever I might have." Belle made sure to make her accent slightly thicker, knowing that Killian couldn't resist it.

There was a pause. She then heard him lean his weight against the door. "I'm sorry you feel unwell. It's a shame that I cannot have you on my arm. Every man would wish to be me. Jealous to posses their own beauty." Belle shuddered, feeling sick to her stomach. The idea of being Killian's possession made her uneasy. "I'll be back late tonight," Killian continued, "Maybe I can take care of you." Belle knew he was implying a different sort of comfort.

"I'm sick Killian, I just need rest. I'll get better soon, promise."

"Good. I do hope it is quite soon." Killian purred. "Don't miss me too much Beauty."

"Goodbye Killian." Belle cringed once the words left her lips, hopefully Killian didn't catch that Belle was telling him bye for good. Once she heard his footsteps leave her door Belle released a deep breath. If she didn't leave tonight, she would have to sleep with Killian, which was the last thing she wanted.

Minutes later she heard Killian's voice along with Mulan's and Aurora's outside. One peek out her window confirmed that they were currently loading into one of Killian's black town cars. She jerked her head back once she notice Killian look up into her window, but it was brief and soon the car was speeding down the road. Belle counted to thirty before swinging her daggers on her back and making her way to the window once against. She couldn't walk out the front door Killian's men would alert him and she knew he would rush back. While climbing out of the window wasn't ideal, Belle knew it was her only option.

She quickly pulled on the harness she stole a couple of days ago latching it to a rope that was connected to a pillar in her room, she truly hoped it would hold. Height never bothered her, but something about looking fifty-nine stories below caused her stomach to tumble and her head to spin. Having everything she needed and double checking the harness Belle took a deep breath and leaped out of the window. In the short moments she was falling she felt truly free. She could feel the air whip around her, making her think that she could possibly glide away.

The ground moved closer towards her and she knew the rope would end soon. 'Please hold' Belle thought. Within the moment the rope went taunt and she bounced up slightly. She was still a story from the ground, perfect. The rope bounced her up enough where she could grab a second story balcony and climb on it. She unhooked the harness and left it behind as she went inside the open window. She was in a small parlor which was vacant. She needed to go down the hallway where she would reach the alleyway behind the building. It was the only to leave without alerting anyone.

Opening the door slowly, Belle peaked to each side. The hallway was completely clear for the moment, giving Belle the opportunity to dart down it and reach the door leading outside. She pushed it open and closed it before anyone could catch her. Taking a deep breath Belle walked down the fire escape into the alleyway then continued on towards the market.

The market was undoubtedly Belle's favorite place in Neverland. She enjoyed watching the people interact with one another. For a moment one could almost forget that they were trapped inside a prison, but a quick glance up would chase that thought away. Belle say at a small table drinking a cold beer and continued watching the people. She found it amazing that even though everyone in Neverland was a criminal, they acted like honest people here. Perhaps it was actually a good system, not that she wanted to praise the government too much.

An elderly woman walked over to the table that Belle was sitting at and motioned to the chair across from her. Belle nodded, allowing the woman to take a seat. She looked frail, but it was due to age, Belle knew that under the surface the woman was tough. She wore simple white shirt with slightly baggy jeans, dressing for comfort. The woman took a deep breath and looked towards Belle. "Thank you for the seat, sweetie" She had a thick southern accent, and Belle smiled at the pet name.

Belle reached across the table to offer her hand to the woman. "You're welcome. I'm B-Lacey." Belle sucked in her bottom lip, cursing herself silently for almost using her real name. The woman smiled sweetly and took Belle's hand in hers. "Verna." They shook and then parted their hands.

Silence lingered between them, Belle tapped her nails against the table, feeling uncomfortable. "What brings you here child? You're much too young and beautiful to be stuck in this terrible place."

Belle stared at Verna, debating on what she should say. She felt embarrassed for a moment, forgetting that Verna was also a criminal. "Murder," Belle finally answered.

Verna studied her for a moment then laughed, causing Belle to jump. "Figures, the pretty ones are always the most dangerous. I'm sure your victims died happy."

Belle smiled, "Oh- I seriously doubt that. I'm not very forgiving sometimes."

Verna nodded, "I always find it best to not be too forgiving. Us women need to be strong and prove that we can't be pushed around."

"So what brings you to the magical place of Neverland?" Belle was dying of curiosity.

Verna sat back in her chair and twisted her fingers together, "I killed the Speaker of the House a long time ago."

Belle vaguely remembered hearing about the case from the sixties. He was murdered in his home, by his wife. Belle raised an eyebrow at Verna.

Verna chuckled, "He was a terrible husband. I was abused on a daily basis and forced to play the dutiful politician's wife while he kept his mistresses on the side. One day the abuse got so bad that he caused me to miscarriage my child." Verna's eyes looked down at her hands. "I snapped and killed him. I thought I loved him, but when I plunged a knife in his heart I realized how much I truly hated him. I was eight months pregnant. He took my child away from me so I took his life."

Belle was amazed by the woman who was sitting in front of her. She didn't feel it was right that Verna was being punished for protecting herself. "Let me buy you a drink," Belle smiled and raised her hand up to alert a waiter. Instantly one came and set a glass of white wine in front of Verna. Belle laughed, "You must be a regular."

Verna took a sip, "I've been here a long time."

"Since the beginning of Neverland?"

Verna twirled her drink a little, "Yes. I've been here since Neverland was created. I've seen the city in its worst and its best. I've actually grown fond of the place." Verna stared off into the distance and squinted. She then went back to her drink.

"If you had the chance to leave.. would you?" Belle watched Verna carefully. Belle was sure that she could use her connections on the outside to free this woman. Let her live the rest of her days outside.

Verna chuckled. "Oh dear no. I have spent most of my life in prison, I wouldn't know what to do outside. I have a very comfortable life here here. I even met my second husband here, he was much better." Verna took another sip.

"Where is he?" Belle couldn't help but ask.

"He died a year ago. He was older than me and years of substance abuse shortened his life. We weren't married for very long, but he was my dearest friend since coming to Neverland."

Belle thought for a moment. "Prisoners are allowed to get married in Neverland? If it legal?"

"Very legal. Same as on the outside. You just have to get approval from the region leader."

"Children?"

Verna gulped more wine than usual down. "No children for prisoners." She emptied her glass and sat it down on the table. "That freedom the government did take. Besides a prison is no place for a child to grow up."

Belle pondered the thought. She did agree that Neverland wasn't the place for a child to grow up, but to take away that right from people seemed wrong. "How do they ensure that there's no children? Birth control isn't exactly perfect."

"Look at your arm." Verna lifted a wrinkled finger and pointed to Belle's arm.

Belle looked down and saw a tiny scar. She couldn't remember where it came from. Verna smiled sadly at her, then she remembered. David had injected her before she entered Neverland, she thought it was a safety precaution, not this. Belle could feel fury build up inside her. She planned to never become a mother, to be perfectly honest she wouldn't want to bring a child into her life with her past. Besides she didn't have time for a relationship. But having the possibility of having a child ripped away from her made Belle furious. She would not forgive David for this. He better be prepared to explain when she returned.

"Is it reversible?" Belle asked in a whisper. She continued to stare at her arm.

Verna reached over and patted her arm gently. "I'm sorry sweetie. It's a chemical designed to kill the eggs. The government wanted to make sure that criminals never reproduce. Bad for society they say." She spat.

Belle started to panic. David was her friend, he wouldn't do this to her. She volunteered to come in this place to rescue his daughter, his daughter. He knows what it is like to have a child, why would he rip that away from his friend?" She violently rubbed at her arm, hoping it would cause the mark to go away. It stared at her. Mocking her. Maybe she's panicking for no reason. Belle took a deep breath. Maybe he injected her with something different so she would have the mark and not be suspicious. Surely that was his reason. Belle calmed. There was no reason for her to be upset, she trusted David.

Verna watched her with eyes filled with worry. Belle passed her a weak smile and downed the rest of her beer. The waiter came to refill it, but she shook her head. "I need something stronger. Bourbon please." The waiter nodded and left to retrieve her drink, returning quickly. Belle downed it in one drink and slammed it to the table. She could feel the liquid burn as it traveled down her throat, relieving her of her stress.

"Sorry." Belle looked up at Verna.

Verna laughed. "That was my same reaction. It's not accept the truth of something that changes your life." Verna patted Belle once again. "Perhaps the government is right, maybe criminals aren't meant to bring children into the world."

Belle sighed and nodded. She didn't know if she was injected with the chemical, no sense in worrying about something she didn't know.

Verna smiled then turned her head. She looked into the distance for a moment before turning back to Belle. She had been doing that all throughout the conversation. Belle was starting to get suspicious. "Why did you sit here with me?"

Verna looked startled for a moment, but then calmed. "Simply looking out for you child." Belle remained silent and Verna took the hint to continue. "Three people have been watching you for quite some time. I noticed and decided to watch over you."

Belle froze. Her first thought was that Killian found out about her escape and came for her. "Where are they?"

"There's a man and a woman sitting at a table behind you, there's another man leaning against a wall towards your left. He's been smirking for a while."

Belle stretched and turned to look where Verna directed. She immediately recognized as Gold's man who talked to her that day in the market. "Shit" Belle muttered. How did she not notice them before? She should have been paying more attention.

"You know them." Verna didn't ask, she knew.

"In a way." Belle reached and ran her fingers over both blades, feeling them calmed her. "Thank you Verna for everything. I wish you all the best." Belle took Verna's hand in hers and squeezed gently.

"Be safe sweetie. If you ever need anything you can always find me here."

Belle stood up and quickly walked away from the market. She knew that none of them would want a scene, especially Gold. She also didn't need Killian to find out and come to her rescue. She stopped at a small vendor and pretended to browse through their selection. She smiled when she noticed the three of them were following.

She continued on her way and when she turned into an empty alleyway she started to run. She could hear them quicken her pace, but she had a slight advantage over them. She turned quickly in a narrow alleyway when they could not see her. Their footsteps slowed down near her, but they didn't move far enough up to see her.

"She's a quick Little Rabbit." Belle knew it was Jefferson and it sounded like he was the closest to her. He might be the biggest threat of the three as well.

"How did we lose her? Gold is going to kill us!" The woman was shouting and Belle could hear a trashcan fall to the ground.

"Calm down, Red. We'll find her." It was the other man. "What now?"

"I have a feeling we're being watched.. Isn't that right Little Rabbit?" Jefferson was practically shouting and Belle wouldn't be surprised if he was also prancing around.

The other man spoke again, "She's not here Jefferson." Belle could tell that he was annoyed.

"We should try and track her down. Maybe we can reach her before she returns to Killian." The woman was trying to get them to leave, thinking she left for Killian's. Belle smirked.

"Nonsense!" Jefferson was still shouting. "She's here! I know it." Jefferson walked forward and was even with the alleyway Belle was hiding in. She held her breath hoping he wouldn't look. With a grin Jefferson turned and met her eyes. "Hello Little Rabbit."

Reacting before he could get close to her Belle pulled out one of her daggers and threw it at his head. The hilt hit his temple as Belle planned. The last thing she wanted to do was kill him. The hit caused him to fall to the ground unconscious. She could hear the other two run towards him. She met them in the main alley, one dagger in hand, not taking the time to pick up her second.

They stopped five feet away from her and braced themselves for a fight. Belle smiled and tilted her head. The man was blonde and wore a white doctor's coat, she wondered if he was actually a doctor or pretended to be one. The girl next to him was very pretty. She had long straight brown hair with red highlights. Belle lingered on her for a moment. "You used to work for Killian." It wasn't a question.

The girl smirked. "That asshole? Yeah, I worked for him. Thankfully Victor came along. We can help you too."

"Who says I want to be saved?"

"Do you love him?"

"No, but I do enjoy a comfortable life."

"You can still have one. Come with us. There's someone who is dying to meet you."

Belle wanted to say yes. That's exactly where she needed to be, but she couldn't let them grow suspicious of her. "Thank you for the offer, but I'm afraid that I'm going to have to reject it." Belle lunged forward going to stab at the blonde man. She wasn't intending to kill him, but just hurt him. The girl stepped in front of him and grabbed Belle's arm twisting it causing Belle to drop the blade. Belle yelped as the girl continued to twist her arm. "Wrong answer." The girl muttered into her ear.

Belle laughed and brought her other arm up to hit the girl in the gut. Her grip on Belle's arm loosened enough for Belle to pull it out. The man came forward and wrapped his arms around Belle's waist lifting her up. "Don't make me hurt you."

"How sweet of you to worry about me, but I can take care of myself." Belle kicked out aiming for the man in his most intimate place. He screamed and dropped her instantly and she turned to knee him in the gut. The man fell to the ground. She grabbed his coat and pulled him up to his knees. The man was groaning and holding himself, a puppet in her hands currently. She reached down and grabbed her dagger. The man's eyes grew wide with fear, he believed she was going to kill him. Belle responded with a wink and hit him in the back of the head, knocking him out.

"You bitch!" The girl lunged into Belle knocking them both to the ground. The girl rolled so she was sitting on top of Belle, hitting her in the face. Belle brought her arms up to block most of the punches. The girl was filled with so much rage that her attacks were unorganized and rash which gave Belle the opening she needed to get the girl off of her. Being so focused on hitting Belle, the girl was failing at properly holding her down. Belle brought her arms down, which allowed a couple of punches to hit the side of her head, in order to grab the girl's hips. She then used her legs to flip their positions. With one quick swing, Belle punched the girls square in the jaw, not knocking her out, but stunning her.

Belle stood up and looked down at the girl who was holding her jaw. "I'm truly sorry, but I didn't have a choice. I hope you can forgive me."

The girl attempted to spit at Belle, but failed. "Bitch," she muttered.

"I really am sorry." Belle turned to walk away. She was disappointed in Gold's people, she expected more out of them. He's going to have to try harder, but grinned at the idea. She did enjoy a challenge.

"Where are you going Little Rabbit?" Jefferson's voice came from behind her.

"Jefferson, what do I owe the pleasure?" Belle didn't turn around, not planning to have a long conversation with him.

"We just came to have a friendly chat. Do you want your dagger back?"

Belle stopped. "Of course."

"Here."

Belle turned around to walk towards him, but when she turned she ran straight into him. "How'd -"

"Magic." Jefferson interrupted her and then blew powder into her face.

Belle instantly felt dizzy and she could feel Jefferson's hands grip her arms, gently helping her onto the ground. Her vision started to go blurry, but she fought it for as long as she could. She saw Jefferson pull a small device out of his pocket. "Sir." he spoke into the device.

"This better be good Jefferson." Belle could hear a thick Scottish accent come from the device.

"I got her."

**AN: Thank you to everyone who reads and supports my story! It really means a lot to me. I treasure all the comments I get from my readers. Thank you, Thank you, Thank You!**


	9. Prisoner to Guest

A room greeted Belle when she woke up from unconsciousness. She groaned as her eyes fully opened and adjusted to the bright light. Her entire body ached and stretching it out only caused more pain. "Shit," Belle muttered.

After a moment she finally gathered enough strength to lift herself up and take a better look at the room. Soft blue walls surrounded her and a quick glance towards the ceiling allowed her to see a gold chandelier. The light glistened and kept Belle's attention longer than necessary. Breaking off the connection Belle continued to inspect her cell. She was sitting on a lush king size bed with a fluffy white comforter and silk sheets. A soft rug met her feet when she kicked them over the floor and she curled up her toes. A smile came to her face as she continued to move her feet on the rug. She was finally where she wanted to be, one step closer to bringing Emma home.

A soft knock caused Belle to jump from the bed and face the door. "Yes?" She asked to the mystery knock. The door opened gently and a familiar face popped in. Belle's shoulders fell at the sight of Jefferson. She had secretly hoped that she would finally meet Gold. Jefferson laughed at the look of her defeat. "Is something wrong Little Rabbit?"

"Other than the fact that I am being kept prisoner in a strange, new place?" Belle shrugged. "I'm perfect." She rubbed her neck trying to work out the kinks. "What did you use on me? I feel as if I've been hit by a bus."

Her statement earned another laugh from Jefferson as he stepped further in her room. "It's a special powder I use." He waved his arms around in a flamboyant gesture. "That's all I can tell you, Little Rabbit, it's my own little secret." He added a wink.

Belle watched Jefferson and nodded to his response. He grinned but remained silent, causing her to awkwardly shift her weight. "Is there a reason you're here? Or do you just enjoy pestering me?"

"And here I was beginning to think that you enjoyed my company." Jefferson faked a hurt expression and Belle released a small giggle. He turned and pointed towards the door. "I was actually sent here to inform you that you will be joining us for dinner."

"Dinner?" Belle raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes.. Dinner. You know the meal that people normally eat at night." Jefferson replied sarcastically.

"I wasn't questioning what dinner is, but why I am invited to it." She crossed her arms across her chest.

"My employer-"

"Gold?" Belle interrupted.

Jefferson nodded and continued. "Yes, Gold, he was afraid that he made a wrong first expression.. And would like to invite you to dinner."

Belle sucked in her bottom lip and thought on the invitation. She wasn't here to make friends or show that she was interested in staying. The plan was to get Emma and get out. "Is it a normal habit for your employer to invite his prisoners to dinner?"

"You're not a prisoner." Jefferson replied softly.

"Then what am I?"

"An important guest."

Belle took a deep breath and turned to look out the window. A guest? Why was she a guest? She didn't understand Gold at all. She thought he was the typical business man and simply took her to threaten Killian, but it appeared he had a different motive. "I'll come to dinner." Belle cursed herself for agreeing so easily, but her curiosity always won out in the end.

Jefferson smiled and then handed a small bag to Belle. "I was told to give this to you if you agreed to join us for dinner. We'll see you in an hour."

"Where am I suppose to go?" Belle gripped the handles of the bag.

"Go to the left then down the stairs and follow the chatter, Little Rabbit." With that Jefferson turned and walked out of the room, quietly shutting the door behind him.

Belle continued to watch the door, making sure that Jefferson wouldn't storm through the door. Once satisfied she peered into the bag, curious what was given to her. She managed to hold back a gasp as she pulled out a long, silk golden gown. Dropping the bag, Belle ran the fabric through her hands then brought it up to rub against her face. Sighing in soft content Belle dropped the silk to her bed and turned towards the bathroom. By time she entered the large room, most of her clothing had already been discarded and she went straight to the shower. Knowing she had limited time, Belle took the quickest shower in her life, silently thanking whoever thought to provide a disposable razor.

Rushing out of the warm shower Belle grabbed a towel and started to dry off then wrapped her hair in the towel on top of her head. Using her hand she was able to take care of the steam that fogged the mirror. Her scars and tattoos reflected back at her and she smiled. They told her life story and had become a large part of her that she could never imagine having clear skin. She walked back to the bedroom to retrieve the dress only to then frown. She didn't have proper undergarments to wear with it. She looked in the bag, but only saw the bottom. Sucking in her bottom lip, Belle shrugged her shoulders and pulled the silk over her head. 'Guess I'll also go barefoot," she muttered.

When she looked to see her reflection in the floor-length mirror Belle giggled and ran her hand down to smooth the wrinkles. The golden fabric hugged her curves in all the rights places and went down to where it lightly touched the ground. The front came high on her neck and two thin silver straps held it up. Turning to see where the silver straps went she noticed that the dress was virtually backless. The straps ran down and then end in a vee on her lower back, meeting with the gold silk again. Belle shivered at the thought that the dress was especially picked out for her, but quickly pushed the thought away. There was no way a person would know that this dress was completely to her liking or that it would flatter her figure in the best ways.

The clock chimed as it hit the half-hour mark past six. Belle threw up her arms in frustration as she marched into the bathroom. Normally she would have liked more time to devote to her appearance. It wasn't that she was a vain person, she just simply liked looking the best she's capable of. Removing the towel off her head, Belle groaned as the wet, wavy locks fell down to her shoulders. She instantly had the urge to throw it up into her typical bun, but it would not look appropriate with the dress. Belle picked up a comb from the counter and tapped it against her chin as she inspected the various cosmetic items, ranging from make-up to hair products. Deciding on a more 'wild' hair style, Belle grabbed the moose and squirted a large amount. Flinging her head over she ran her fingers through her hair making sure to scrunch it as well. Once it dried it should lay in voluminous, curvy locks.

Lastly, she needed to apply some sort of make-up to her face. Normally her routine was basic, but tonight she wanted the opposite. She looked at the various items and grabbed the necessary ones for her overall face. Rubbing on the foundation and powder took hardly any time, which was good since she needed time to focus on her most important asset, her eyes. After several minutes of careful application, Belle stared at her reflection in the mirror with giddy pride. Her eyes were decorated in a gold smokey style that really brought out the blue of her eyes. Her black eyeliner along with the mascara also gave her a more exotic look. She was in the process of applying red lipstick when the clock chimed and told her it was time for dinner. Taking a final look in the mirror, she smiled then headed towards the door.

She could hear light chatter from the stairs and she paused to carefully listen. She recognized Jefferson's manic laugh, along with the voices of the other two associates she encountered. It'll be fun to see how they react to her. She started to continue down the stairs, but a thick Scottish baroque stopped her. Gold. Deciding to listen to some of the conversation she leaned against the rail.

"Where is she?" There was a brief pause. "You told her the right time, right?" She could hear a footsteps.

"Relax," Jefferson's voice cut through. "You need to learn to just breathe."

There was another pause and then Belle could hear something hit another object. "Ow, ow, ow. Your cane is a walking aide, not a battling stick." Belle giggled when she realized that Jefferson had been hit. 'Serves you right,' she whispered. Jefferson continued "I'll got fetch the Little Rabbit.." Belle took that as her cue and descended the rest of the way. Turning left towards the voices, Belle walked right into an elegant dining room.

There was a large wood table that had eight matching chairs all around. Occupying two of the chairs were the woman and the blonde man who she had encountered earlier in the day. The woman was wearing a short red dress that probably showed too much cleavage, not that the blonde man minded. He had his arm wrapped protectively around her shoulder. Jefferson moved over to Belle's side and draped an arm around her, pushing her further into the room. "You took your time Little Rabbit." She could see his eyes run down her body then back up to smile.

"I enjoy making an entrance." Belle purred.

"Yes, as do I, but Gold doesn't appreciate the finer things in life." At the mention of his name, Gold snorted then rammed his gold-tipped cane into the ground, the clanking sound echoing around them.

"I see your point." Belle then allowed herself to meet the gaze of the mysterious Mr. Gold. She froze once deep, strong, brown eyes met her blue ones. They stared at each other for a long moment, neither one wanting to break the connection. He eventually cleared his throat, breaking the spell, which allowed Belle to observe him. He wore a custom tailored three-piece black suit paired with a charcoal grey shirt and a silver tie. Belle reflected back to the picture from his profile, but mentally noted that he was much more attractive in person. Without thinking, she sucked in her bottom lip and noticed his eyes darken, causing a small shiver to run through her. She had never encountered someone who brought this reaction out of her, and she wasn't sure what to think of it.

Fortunately, Jefferson broke the moment between the two by stepping between them with his iconic grin. "Lacey, this is Gold." He leaned forward and whispered, "Don't ask his first name." Straightening up he looked towards a glaring Gold and gestured towards Belle. "Gold, meet Lacey."

"Pleasure, Lacey." Gold nodded then made his way to the chair at the head of the table. Jefferson led Belle to the chair on Gold's right, pulling it out for her before he sat in the chair next to hers.

The woman across from Belle cleared her throat then leaned across the table to reach her hand to Belle. "I've haven't forgiven you, but you pack a wicked punch. I'm Ruby, by the way." Belle reached out and took Ruby's hand in hers. "And this handsome man sitting next to me is Victor." Victor nodded and then reached for his wine glass for a sip. Ruby laughed and leaned back into her chair.

"Pleasure to meet you both." She gestured towards them, and noticed the bruises on both of them. She opened her mouth to apologize to them, but caught herself, realizing that she needed to play the victim. The two nodded towards her. Jefferson reached over to pour Belle a glass of white wine. She watched the liquid fill the glass, but stole a look towards Gold who had his hands folded together and was watching her intensely. She took her glass and sipped the wine, challenging Gold to begin some sort of conversation.

He accepted. "Lacey..." He hissed. "What brings you to Neverland?" He reached for his own glass.

Belle watched him for a moment then took another sip. "Apparently killing people is a crime." She shrugged. Jefferson giggled and the couple snickered, but Gold remained stone faced.

"Do you enjoy killing people?"

Belle stiffened. It wasn't a question she was expecting. She couldn't completely deny that she didn't enjoy it. There were times she felt guilty. She would never harm an innocent, but there have been some kills that caused her sleepless nights. She studied Gold, then looked to the other three, what type of answer were they expecting. Gold continued to stare at her, patiently waiting for her reply. Belle silently cursed, she wanted to answer as herself, but at this moment she was Lacey. Belle smiled and looked Gold dead in the eye. "I don't hate it. I have to admit there's a sort of thrill to it." She took a long sip. "I also just happen to be good at it. Meant to be I suppose."

Fury crossed Gold's face, but he quickly composed it. "I believe you have proven that to all of Neverland. How many people have you killed?"

"Are you interrogating me?"

"Perhaps."

Jefferson, Ruby, and Victor silently watched the conversation move without them. Neither one making a move in attempt to join. Belle released a frustrated breath. "To be honest... I've lost count." She drained the rest of her wine. She felt extremely uncomfortable and was almost positive that Gold was interrogating her. She shifted so that she could show Gold her tattoo. "I have a tally mark for every life I take. I never want to forget what I have done."

Gold moved closer to her and looked at the tattoo. Belle watched him trying to gauge what he was thinking, but his face never changed. "Interesting." He moved back and allowed Belle to get comfortable in her seat. "Seems a pity to damage such beautiful skin like that."

"It is my skin to do with as I please."

Gold's lip twitched up. "Indeed."

Several men walked into the room carrying trays. One by one they placed the trays in front of them. Belle smelled the rich scent of a lobster bisque and eagerly waited for Gold to be served before taking her first bite. She closed her eyes and savored the delicious flavor. She had good food while she was Killian's, but it was nothing compared to what she was eating now. She didn't even know people in Neverland was capable of getting seafood. "This is delicious." She took another bite. "How is it possible to get seafood while living underground?"

Jefferson answered her question rather than Gold. "It is amazing what can happen when one has connections- Little Rabbit." He winked then went back to eating his soup.

She dropped the question and everyone at the table finished their soup in compatible silence. Once they were finished the same people who brought came and took the bowls away. They returned shortly with new trays and placed them before everyone. Belle was once again amazed by the food that was placed in front of her. Decorating her plate was a fairly simple dish of lamb chops with seasoned potatoes, and asparagus. She looked around and watched Gold and the others take a bite, before she took hers. Again the food was delicious and it almost caused Belle to moan. Jefferson kindly refilled her wine and she took a small sip before going back to the dish.

"How did you enjoy working for Killian?" Ruby's question caused Belle to jump and look up at the woman.

"Pleasant."

"You seemed a little close to Killian."

Belle set down her utensils on her plate. Everyone at the table glanced up, including Gold. "I suppose we got a little close. He appreciated me, and took care of me. I made sure no one killed him. It was a partnership."

"Looked to be more than a simple partnership." Whale spoke finally.

"Lonely people flock to each other. Companionship is what Killian and I had, define it as you will." Belle downed the rest of her wine. Killian was the last thing she wanted to talk about.

"Companionship you say." Gold's Scottish accent cut through the air. "An interesting term to use when talking about your significant other."

"I didn't say he was my significant other."

"Oh.. Well it appeared that way in pictures. You two.. looked particularly close." There was a slight bitterness to his voice.

"Yo- You have pictures?" Belle gripped both her hands into fists. She didn't particularly like the fact that such pictures existed.

"Many. You see Lacey. I'm a curious man, so when I heard of a beautiful, young assassin come to Neverland I had to know everything about you. From the moment you stepped on the dirt of this hell I have known all about you."

"You must have powerful outside connections, Mr. Gold."

"Oh yes, Lacey, I have many connections."

Belle raised an eyebrow and smirked. She was finding that she enjoyed Gold's company. "So tell me, Mr. Gold, what did you find out about me?"

The other three at the table watched them banter, not minding that the conversation was moving without them. The men came once again and took away the dinner plates, none of them finished their meals.

"You are Lacey French, twenty-seven years of age, born in Australia."

"Easy."

"You speak multiple languages.. including Japanese." Belle looked away. It was odd that Gold would only mention one out of many, but why that one. Japanese might as well be her second language. There was no way that he knew of the time she spent in Japan. That was Isabelle's life, not Lacey's.

She faked a yawn. "You are merely reciting my file, Mr. Gold."

His lips twitched up in amusement. "You assassinated high profile people. You were paid millions for each kill, yet you hardly kept a dime. You've also turned down several offers. Were they not interesting enough for you?"

Belle shrugged her shoulders.

"Why is that you are an assassin who chooses her victims on the outside, but in Neverland you work as a bodyguard and kill anyone who gets in your way."

"What makes you think I just didn't want change in my life?"

"You don't seem like the type. Besides you're a better assassin than bodyguard."

"Are you saying that I'm not a skilled guard?"

"I'm just making an observation."

"Has anyone ever told you two that it's impolite to carry on a conversation when there are others sitting with you." Jefferson giggled. "And here I thought you had manners!" Jefferson flung his arm around Belle's shoulders and began to sway. "Join me in song Little Rabbit!"

Belle grabbed Jefferson's arm and lifted it away from her shoulder. "I believe you are drunk Jefferson."

"Nonsense! I am simply happy by a most happy reunion!" Jefferson laughed and attempted to pull Belle up from her chair. "Please dance with my Little Rabbit."

He tugged on her arms before Belle could question his comment about a reunion. "If you insist." Standing up she walked with Jefferson to the open area of the room and together they glided across the floor. There was no music to keep them in step, but together they managed to dance an awkward waltz.

Ruby stood up from her chair and pulled on Victor's arm. "Let's join them. You know how I love to dance."

"I'm afraid that with music I am a terrible dancer, without music I'm sure I'm positively dreadful."

Ruby pouted her lips, but he would not budge. "You are no fun Victor. It is a good thing that you are incredibly sexy." Victor blushed a bright red.

"I thought I told you two to behave yourselves while in public." Gold muttered bitterly.

Ruby protested, "We haven't even done anything!"

"Yet." Gold growled.

"Come on." Ruby grabbed Victor's arm and together they left the room.

Jefferson laughed as he watched the couple leave the room. "Ruby and Gold aren't too fond of one another. If it wasn't for Victor I'm sure she would still be working for Killian."

"I like her." Belle decided. "She is a strong woman. I hope we can become friends one day."

"You sound as if you're staying, Little Rabbit."

"Where else am I going to go?"

"You do not wish to return to Killian?" Belle broke free from Jefferson to look at Gold. He was looking at her with light in his eyes. He looked hopeful.

Belle stepped towards Gold. "Would you let me go?"

Gold stood up and met her. His cane in his right hand. "No." He lifted his hand to brush a stand of Belle's hair behind her ear. She wanted to lean into his touch, but stopped herself. There was an intense attraction between them and it scared her. She's never been interested in men before. Revenge has been her only focus for the past decade. She was there for a job, nothing else.

Gold's gaze drifted down to her lips then back to her eyes. He finally pulled away from her and looked at Jefferson.

"I believe I'm going to call it a night. Sweet dreams Little Rabbit." She turned and watched as Jefferson left the room, leaving her alone with Gold. Her pulse quickened and she could feel her heart beat loudly in her chest. Gold looked at her with amusement and she had to pinch herself.

"Thank you for a lovely dinner, Mr. Gold. I believe I'm going to follow Jefferson's example and go to bed." She pulled away and headed towards the door. His hand gripped her wrist, pulling her to a stop. She turned around. "Yes?"

"I was hoping that you would join me for a drink in the library." It was a command, rather than a request.

Belle smiled and touched his arm with her free hand, before she could stop herself. "I would like that."

**A/N: I hope that you enjoy this chapter. It was a hard one to write. Thank you for all your support and comments. I love the support! :)**


	10. A Risk Worth Taking

Belle's eyes danced with delight when she entered Gold's library. Floor to ceiling bookshelves lined the walls, each shelf filled with books. Books that wouldn't fit on the shelves sat in neat piles in the corners of the room. She wandered over to one of the shelves and scanned the books. Many of them were related to law, but she also caught glimpses of fiction.

"Fan of the written word, Ms. French?" Gold's voice brought Belle out of her trance. Her hand was currently wrapped around a book that she had planned to remove from the shelf, but instead she let her hand drop. When she turned, Gold was sitting in a brown leather chair to the right of a fireplace. A light fire was flickering. When did he light the fire? She watched as the light from the flames danced on Gold's face, highlighting the small smirk on his face.

"I like a good book every now and then." She walked to the other chair and took a seat.

"Strange hobby for an assassin." Gold reached over and poured them both a glass of Scotch.

Belle took the glass from him. "Thank you." She took a small sip then set the glass down on the small table next to her. "What's an acceptable hobby for an assassin, Mr. Gold? Hunting? Target practice? Knitting?" Gold laughed. "What about you, Mr. Gold? What are suitable hobbies for a man in your position?"

"I think reading is a suitable hobby for anyone. There is much one can learn from the words of others."

"Hmm." Belle thought over Gold's words and instantly agreed. It was one of the main reasons she loved to read. She believed there was always more to learn. Books helped fuel her curiosity. They also reminded her of her life before her parents were taken away from her. Back when she was a teenage girl who only cared about her grades and achieving a great future. What did she want to do back then? Belle picked up her glass once again and downed it. She couldn't remember what she wanted to do prior to her parent's death.

"Something wrong?"

Belle provided a weak smile, but didn't meet his gaze. Why did this man make her feel vulnerable? There was something about him that made her extremely uncomfortable, but she also felt she could share her secrets with him. "I miss the outside." She lied.

"Friends? Family?"

"Freedom."

"Ah.. Freedom. The one thing that Neverland truly takes away from us." He took a sip of his Scotch.

"You have a good life here. You are free."

Gold stared at her for a moment before replying. "I do have a comfortable life. I do not hate Neverland, but it is certain that I am not free." He finished his drink. "Neverland is a cage. A government experiment that surprisingly works. Impossible to leave once you step inside." He pulled his sleeve up, revealing his own number. "They mark us. If we were ever to leave, we wouldn't be able to hide. Only prisoners of Neverland bear these."

Belle reached up and rubbed at the tattoo on the back of her neck. It wasn't till now that she realized how permanent the mark was. She knew it was necessary to get so people truly believed she was a criminal, but how will the tattoo affect her life outside? She's a federal agent, would she lose credit because of this mark? Will people view her like the criminal most believe her to be. David was the only one who trusted her enough to give her a second chance, everyone else wanted to throw her in Neverland when she was caught two years ago. "Neverland does change everything... Doesn't it?" She didn't realize that she had spoken the thought aloud.

"Yes, yes it does." Gold leaned over and refilled their drinks. "Tell me about your life before you became Lacey the assassin."

Belle watched Gold carefully. Why did he want to know about her past? Why did it matter? "Will you tell me yours in return?"

He quirked up an eyebrow. "There's not much to tell."

"Will you?" Belle pressed.

"Yes." He leaned further in his chair. "Now, let's hear your tale."

"I was born in Sydney, but in the bad part of the city." Belle was telling the story that David created for the fictional Lacey. "It was just me and my father. It was a decent life, but when I turned twelve he became a drunk. He was abusive, punished me for everything, including things I didn't know about. I love my father very much, but I had to leave. I ran away and came to America for a better life. Sadly.." Belle paused. "I got involved with the wrong people. They forced me to train and enter this life. I didn't hate it, so I continued down the path." She took a drink. Even though this story was fake, it was still hard to tell. "I thought I was too good to be caught. Apparently I was wrong."

Gold listened to her story, making no move to interrupt her or asking any additional questions. Silence lingered in the air for a couple of minutes before he spoke. "Liar."

"Ex-Excuse me?" Belle could feel her heart pick up its pace. She needed to remain calm.

"Your story is entirely false, Ms. French."

Belle sucked in her bottom lip and tried to think of a way past this. It was harder to lie to Gold then it was to others. Killian didn't even ask about her past. "There might have been parts I changed. My past isn't a fairy-tale... It's not sunshine and daisies." She turned towards Gold and looked him dead in the eye. "I also do not wish to tell my life story to a stranger."

Gold chuckled and leaned closer to her. "Lacey, please. The truth."

"My father owed people a lot of debts." She picked up her glass to give her hands something to do. "He didn't care about me. He was an abusive alcoholic who traded me away to pay his debts." She was telling another lie, but she hoped that it would pass. "They intended to use me as a sex slave." She shivered at the thought. "Luckily... They realized I was more useful to them as a killer." She took a tiny sip. "I was so angry. Somehow they were able to turn that anger into what I am now."

Gold was still leaning towards her. He moved closer, placing his mouth close to her ear. She could feel his warm breath against her skin. Fighting the urge to lean closer to him, Belle closed her eyes and waited for his words. "Liar." He softly whispered and then he moved away from her quickly.

Belle jumped up and stared Gold down. "How dare you accuse me of lying about my past!" She knew she was getting upset over a false story. "Why would I lie about my past?" Her anger continued to build. She was yelling in his face, but it didn't seem to faze him. Belle looked up at the ceiling and laughed slightly.

"Why are you upset over a false story?" Gold's tone was even. Her attitude wasn't even affecting him.

Belle picked up her glass and throw the amber liquid in Gold's face. "Bastard." She dropped the glass and went towards the door. She wanted to go to her room and just sleep this off. She wasn't even sure why she was upset. As Gold said, she had no reason.

Belle was stunned when Gold's cane slammed against the door, blocking her exit. How did he reach the door before her? "How did you-"

Gold smirked, but kept his cane in the doorway. "Reach the door before you?" He gestured to his bad leg. "It's an old injury that I've learned to live with. I'm still very capable, Ms. French."

"That's nice to know." She looked down at his leg then back at his face, leaning in. "I now feel less guilty by the thought of having to hurt you. Mr. Gold, you're either going to let me leave this room, or I'm going to make you."

"I doubt you can make me do anything." Gold moved to replace his cane and blocked the door with his body.

Belle let out a frustrated breath. "What makes you so sure of that?"

Gold leaned in closer and Belle could feel his hand on her hip. "I just am." His lips then met hers in a fierce attack. He kissed her like a dying man would. Belle instantly responded to his kiss and pushed his body closer to hers. Gold moaned at the contact and turned them so he could press her against the door. She could feel his tongue lightly line her bottom lip, wanting permission to enter her mouth. Without a second thought Belle allowed him entry and let out a small whimper when she could feel his tongue on the roof of her mouth.

Belle had kissed many men before. It was required of her job in some situations. She even kissed Killian more than she cared for. None of those kisses could compare to what Gold's kiss felt like. She could feel heat build up in her. She pushed into him, wishing for more contact. Kissing Gold felt like breathing. Something she wasn't willing to live without.

Her arms were wrapped around his neck now. One hand tangled in his hair, which was soft to her touch. She could feel heat building in her, as she desperately kept her and Gold locked together. "Please" She whispered against his lips.

He broke their kiss, but kept his lips against her skin as he began to place open-mouth kisses to her neck. She could feel his teeth softly biting into her skin. Soon his lips were at her ear, nibbling at her earlobe. "Please what Isabelle?"

Belle felt as if cold water was just poured on her. She pulled away from Gold, but was unable to go far because of the door. Wrapping her arms around herself, Belle stared at Gold. He watched her carefully, his eyes slightly wide at her reaction. "How- How do you know that?" Tears started to fall from her eyes.

Gold remained silent. He tried to cup her cheek in his hand, but she moved away, not wishing for him to touch her. He was hurt by her actions, she could see it in his eyes.

"Tell me." Belle whispered.

He moved away from her and went back to his chair. She followed slowly, her arms still wrapped around her. She was scared that Gold knew who she was. Did anyone else know? Was she in danger?

Once they were both sitting down, Gold refilled both their drinks, having pulled out a new glass for Belle. She didn't reach out to take it from him instead gesturing to the table. He placed her glass there then leaned back and downed half of his. "Your name is Isabelle Avonlea, Heiress of the Avonlea Fortune." He looked up at her to gauge her reaction. She nodded. "Everyone thinks you're dead." His voice broke slightly.

"I am dead. Isabelle Avonlea is dead."

"You're sitting in front of me. You are very alive."

Belle could feel her tears on her face. "She died with her parents."

"Isabelle-"

"Belle," She interrupted. "Please call me Belle. My parents called me Isabelle."

Gold sighed and Belle watched as he ran both hands through his hair, pulling at the ends. "I was a friend of your father's."

Belle looked up at him with disbelief. He was friends with her father? How did they know each other? Her father was an honest business man, not someone who would deal with Gold. Why did she never hear about Gold from her father? "Friends? My father was an honest man!" She could feel her anger returning. It was a shame that her daggers were hidden from her.

"We were business partners who became friends."

"He was an honest business man!" Belle yelled.

"He had gotten bored. Wanted to do something else with his money... He made some investments with my company."

"Prove it."

Gold gave her a quizzical look. "Prove that he invested in my company?"

"Prove that you were friends with my father. Prove to me that you are not lying."

Belle watched as Gold sat silent in his chair. Different emotions crossed his face and she could see him deep in thought. "For your sixteenth birthday he built you a library. He complained about that damn library. Said you spent all your time in it." He smiled at the memory, the lines disappearing from his face, making him appear younger.

The memory reopened fond memories for Belle. It was her favorite of her father, the day he opened those doors to reveal a beautiful library that stunned Belle. It was two stories high with an elaborate steel staircase that spiraled up to reach the top shelves. Books new and old filled the shelves and she couldn't wait to explore to new worlds they opened. Thousands, possibly millions, was spent on this library for her. It was the best gift anyone could have ever given her. "My father definitely knew the quickest way to my heart." Belle laughed and wiped the new tears that were falling. She had to admit it was nice to be able to talk to someone about her past. She didn't have to hide anymore.

"He was very proud of you Belle. At our meetings he would talk of nothing but you. You were his pride and joy." He reached over and took her hand in his and lightly squeezed it. Feeling comfort from his touch, she refused to allow him to pull away. Shock was visible on his face for a moment, but he then smiled.

"Tell me more."

"Hmm," Gold brushed his thumb over her hand. "He told me that I might have a shot at beating you in a game of chess."

"Did he?" Belle laughed. "No one, even to this day, has beaten me in chess. I doubt you can either, Mr. Gold."

"Shall we put that to a test?"

"Not now." She stood up and walked over to a window. "I want to talk. It's been too long since I have been able to truly be myself." Footsteps came up behind her and Gold once again took her hand. She allowed him to gently lead her to a leather couch that was tucked away in a corner of the room. Together they sat down and Belle leaned in Gold, resting her head on his shoulder, his arm draped around her. "I miss them. My mum was an amazing woman. Kindness followed her and infected the people she encountered." Gold hummed. "My parents had an amazing marriage. I remember seeing rumors print in the papers about how my mum married my father because of his money, but I knew differently. They were a perfect picture of true love. Growing up in that home was a true blessing. A blessing that was ripped away from me." Bitterness crept up in Belle's voice. Gold pressed a kiss to her hair and held her tighter.

"The world lost two great people that night. Three people actually." He looked down into her eyes. "The world still believes that you are lost."

"Isabelle is lost. Belle is very alive." She could feel Gold's eyes on her, but she had to look away.

"What happened to you? What happened to the girl that I heard about constantly by her prideful father?"

"She died with him."

"I mean after that. How did you survive?" He held her gaze, causing her to not shy away. She was slightly ashamed of this part of her story. "I already know about Japan."

Releasing the breath she didn't realize she was holding, Belle leaned further into Gold. There was something about him that brought her true comfort. "My father knew something was going to happen so he sent me to his friend who lived in Japan. I'm afraid I am sworn to secretly on his identity." Gold nodded and waited for her to continue. "He's from an old family as well.. Not exactly the kind of family most people get involved with, but they are good at what they do."

"And what do they do?" Gold was now twirling her hair around his finger.

"They take care of problems, for a price."

"Problems?"

"Let's leave it at that." She smiled at the floor. She felt she could tell Gold the truth, but it wasn't her place to share their story. Only hers.

"Were they the ones who trained you?" He moved his free hand, motioning to her body.

"Yes. They raised me as their own. Taught me everything that landed me in this place." She shrugged. It was important for her to play the role of assassin. It seemed that Gold had no idea about her being a federal agent. Would Gold treat her this way if he knew about her job? Doubtful. "I killed them, you know."

"Mmm... I figured it was you once I realized you became an assassin."

"It took so long to track them down, the bastards." Belle gripped both her hands into tight fists. "Years I tracked them down, killed them one by one." She lifted a finger from one fist. Gold didn't say a word, but she knew he was listening to her. "Have you ever killed a person Mr. Gold?"

"I have." Silence followed the statement. Signaling that he wasn't going to tell Belle the story.

"Did you enjoy it?" She whispered.

Gold's body froze. "More than I should have." He murmured into her hair.

"I enjoyed it. Too much." She stressed. "Revenge ruled my life for many years. It became an addiction almost. Hunting down the bastards who took away my life, it became my obsession." Relief flooded her. It felt as if a weight had been lifted from her chest. Relieved to be free from her dark thoughts, Belle started laughing.

Moments passed and Belle continued to laugh. Eventually her laughter turned into tears which caused her to stand from the couch and pace around the room. Growing restless from her thoughts, Belle picked up any object she could get her hands on and threw it in the wall. The sound of glass shattering pleased Belle's ears. It had been too long since she had truly let go of herself. She never properly mourned for her life or the lives of her parents. Until this moment Belle had never felt free.

When Belle ran out of objects to throw she turned and faced Gold. He was still sitting on the couch she left, looking at her with patient eyes. The light from the fire casted a gentle glow across his face, making him look welcoming. She searched his face for any kind of anger he might have for her for breaking his things, but instead he looked at her with affection. Was it possible to feel affection towards a person after only knowing them for a day? Belle couldn't deny the chemistry between them, but was it possible there was more there? Her own parents had married after only knowing each other for a week. Her mum constantly retold the story of their first meeting, love at first sight she had said.

Belle shook the thoughts away. It wasn't possible for her to be falling in love with Gold. She hardly knew the man. They simply had many things in common. He had told her that he was a friend of her father's, surely that meant she could trust him. Gold continued to watch her, not appearing to make a move towards her. She sighed and went towards him and fell on the floor in front of his legs. He slowly parted them and allowed Belle to curl up in between them, her back resting on the couch, while her head was in his lap. His hand instantly began to stroke her hair and Belle closed her eyes. She enjoyed the feeling of his fingers tangling in her hair. "I'm sorry."

Gold leaned forward and placed a kiss to the top of her head. Belle smiled. "I never liked those things anyways."

Belle hummed softly. "What is this?" Hoping that Gold would understand what she was asking.

"I do not know" Gold grabbed her hand and placed a gentle kiss to the back of it. Belle leaned in closer to his warmth. "But I would like to find out."

Deciding that she was willing to take the risk she turned around and pulled him tightly to her. "Me too."


End file.
